Blind Love
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: They say love is blind. That it detatches you from all elements that threaten to breach it. Byakuya has found that kind of love. In the form of voluptuous curves and dazzling topaz blues. But then the question unfolds- what can be more precious than love?
1. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Rangiku nor Byakuya. But I own this story, so hey- at least I own something.

A/N: I'm back again! With a sequel this time and I know how much you guys wanted it. I've read your reviews, payed attention to your votes on my poll about whether 'Blind Date' should have a sequel. It took me some time, but here it is and damn am I proud of it, lol. It wasn't hard for me to start this sequel and the plot is pretty much freelance so I hope all of my wonderful readers can suggest some things for me to make it even better. Anyways, this is my pride and joy right here so please enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

Rangiku let out a solemn sigh as she finished up her paperwork. Why did her captain have to be such a killjoy? Didn't he know she had a life? Somewhere to be?

"Taicho, I have to go to the bathroom."

Toshirou who was working at his own desk feet away from her put on a disgruntled expression, ran a hand through his spiky white mane.

With a growl, he said, "Rangiku, you and I both know what happened the last time you went to the bathroom."

"What?"

"You disappeared for hours! And then you had the audacity to come back, just as i'm closing up the office."

Rolling her icy blues, she groaned softly as she signed her name on another pointless document. What was the point of being a lieutenant if she was confided in a room with a grumpy white haired teenager all the while having to be subjected to stupid papers that even to this day she had no clue what they were about.

What the hell was she? A lieutenant or a secretary?

"Someone sounds a bit disheveled."

"You know what, just go, Rangiku. I'll finish up here," Toshirou sighed.

With a small squeal of excitement, the buxom woman jumped up from her chair, the stack of unsigned papers on her desk the least of her troubles.

"Really, Shirou-chan?"

"Ugh, would you stop calling me that for one minute? It's Hitsugaya-Taicho for you, Rangiku."

Rangiku pranced over to her captain's desk, leaned her upperbody across the front until her breasts rested onto his paperwork and before he could protest, kissed him on the forehead. A large blush that was unbearably cute for words crossed his face as she giggled at his mortification. With a flutter of her fingers and a wink, she chimed, "Bye, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"...W-wait a minute! Rangiku, get back here! I swear i'm gonna file a complaint about you!"

"Put it with the other pending complaints, hun!"

* * *

Rangiku reached her abode in the Squad Ten barracks, lethargic from head to toe. She shut the door behind her, let out a long sigh of relief before taking off her sandals. After that task, she proceeded towards her kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, a yawn inevitably escaping her mouth. She stifled it with a tired hand before retrieving her tea and heading to her bedroom.

It certainly was a long, boring, endless day. She was just glad it was over. Tomorrow was Friday and she had to get all the rest she could so she could be ready to go out drinking with her friends. Even Toshirou knew that Friday's was a real reason to let her go home early. She had even went shopping with Orihime and Youroichi in the world of the living just to find the perfect outfit.

Thursday's, unfortunately, were days she wished could be moved to Monday's.

A Thursday for Rangiku Matsumoto was sex night. And sex was what she surprisingly wasn't looking forward to tonight.

_Ugh, it's been a year. A few dates and he thinks I don't deserve anything more. I swear if it wasn't for the money, he'd be gone._

Who was she kidding, with or without money she'd still open her legs for the Kuchiki noble. And besides, it made her feel at least a tad bit better to know that he would prefer to spend his only night off from work to come visit her. Preferably have some tea first before they'd go all at it.

"I just wanna sleep tonight."

"Is that so?"

A gasp caught in her throat as soon as she set her tea down on her nightstand, swiftly turned around to see the stoic man standing at her doorway. He looked as handsome as ever and she swore he only got sexier with each encounter. Her eyes studied him entirely from his Kenseikan that held together his utterly soft and silken dark mane to his white captain's haori that she had to pleasure of wearing one night during one of their roleplay trysts. He was the only man that made her feel like a taicho and so much more.

"Byakuya..."

"This is a first, fukutaicho."

Shaking her head free from all her swimming thoughts, Rangiku folded her arms beneath her breasts and closed her eyes.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho has been so insufferable these past few days. He made me work nonstop today," she sighed.

"That is a taicho's duty."

The strawberry blonde huffed, threw her long tresses behind her until they sailed through the air in an irritated flip. "What? To be an asshole?"

"No, Miss Matsumoto. To ensure that their unit is running smoothly. I must presume that the reason why your workload is so ample is so you can assist him in helping his squad performing at it's peak abilities."

"You know, I don't ever recall Renji working as hard as me," Rangiku complained as she contorted her body around to reach for her tea.

"That is because I prefer to do most of the paperwork. That is what is required of me as a taicho and a noble to my clan."

She smirked a devilish smile at him as she sauntered up to him. The blue eyed woman never let it out of her mind at how undeniably masculine he was up close compared to other taicho's in the Seireitei. Yes, he was the most self composed man she's seen in ages but behind closed doors, he was relentless and impetuous and utterly passionate. She'd choose him over any Zaraki look-a-like man anytime.

Rangiku lifted a hand to grasp the front of his captain's robes, stared up at him with her pair of enticing baby blues.

"Do you prefer paperwork over turning me out?"

"I would trade a centuries worth of work to be with you, Rangiku."

With a giggle, she met him in a soft kiss, a burning desire igniting in the pit of her stomach. A desire that wasn't there five minutes ago. How did he do this to her?

"Come on, you. Let's have tea."

Byakuya took her hand into his own, planted a kiss over the top. "Hai."

She felt like a teenager all over again with the way he peered over her hand with about the most handsome violet eyes she's ever seen, softness running through his irises. A flush covering the apples of her cheeks, she made haste to guide him towards her kitchen, holding hands and all.

"Why don't you go sit on the sofa. I'll make your tea."

"You still remember how I prefer it?"

Rangiku nodded a small smile, giggled when he kissed her cheek from behind. "Yes. It's the most simplest tea i've ever made. You only want water, no sugar."

"Aren't I already sweet?"

With a playful roll of her eyes, she turned around, gasping when he cradled her body against his with an arm around her waist. "Of course you are."

Byakuya leaned down, lifted her chin and kissed her with a tender passion that practically seeped from his body into hers. A kiss that had her daydreaming about him for days upon end. They only met up once a week, he had to admit that it wasn't enough time with her. At this point in their relationship, he could picture her in his own bed in his extravagant mansion- naked, with nothing but his captain's haori on and adorned with all the jewelry she could ever want. And he couldn't forget those stilettos of hers. Her incredibly long limbs were even more enticing when she wore those stunning heels that wrapped around her delicate ankles and ornamented her perfectly dainty feet.

_Would she take up the offer though?_

"You become more and more gorgeous with each encounter."

"Arigatou, koibito."

They kissed once more before he released her and went to sit on the sofa- as instructed. Nowadays, he simply just obeyed her instructions and ceased his questions. He knew that whenever she told him to do something, he was wise to follow through with her wishes. Even in bed.

"How was work?," Rangiku asked nonchalantly from the kitchen.

Byakuya was in the middle of languidly removing his white captain's haori, let out a gentle sigh of exhaustion. He set the haori on the sofa, began to remove himself of his expensive scarf heirloom.

"Relentless. I feel as though I am the commander of a bunch of imbeciles."

"Aww, it'll all be alright, hun. I know you can withstand a thousand imbeciles," she teased gently.

Once fully removed of his work uniform, he settled onto her sofa with a barely audible sound of drowsy exertion. He shut his eyes and he wasn't aware of how long they've been closed until he felt her sit beside him with a full cup of tea in her offering hands.

"This should help you, sweetheart. And if not, I have other ways of helping you," she teased as he accepted the tea from her hands.

"This should be quite alright. However, your help is always welcome, love."

She kissed his cheek before reaching for her own cup of tea. Bringing her knees to her chest, Rangiku cuddled into his arm in an attempt to get comfortable. Byakuya easily lifted his arm to wrap it around her flat navel, allowed her to rest her head on his chest. His heartbeat was the most soothing sound she'd heard all day, a smile at her lips as she drank her tea.

"Rangiku. There is something I must discuss with you about."

"Mhm."

"...What would you think of a change of scenery?," he asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"Wha?"

Lifting her head, she gazed at him with a puzzled expression, brows knotted together along with a subtle frown. Where was he getting at?

"Change of _scenery_?," she continued. "Clarify, oh sexy man of the Kuchiki clan."

"Rangiku, I am simply suggesting that you change your place of residing. What would you say to waking up in a luxurious bed? Seeing the first rays of morning light upon an extravagant garden right outside your window?"

_Is he suggesting what I think he is suggesting? Oh my god, what do I say? This is all so...soon._

"...Will there be a new wardrobe in said room for a woman of granderous assets?"

"Anything that woman so desires. I shall have the finest things brought for her and she will never want for anything ever again."

The strawberry blonde giggled softly, almost felt a pang of guilt in her heart for wanting to indulge in such luxury. But how could she say no? Besides, she had yet to have met his family. Of course she knew Rukia, but then there were those damned Seireitei-renowned elders of the Kuchiki clan that she yet to have met. Byakuya was the head of one of the wealthiest families in the Soul Society. It was a bit overwhelming to even think about being the woman by his side.

"Even sake?"

"Whatever she desires," he repeated softly, fanning his hand against the flat plane of her stomach.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, dear?"

Rangiku shook her head with nothing but a large grin upon her face. Byakuya absolutely adored when she smiled, it made her eyes shimmer in ways he couldn't explain and it caused her beautiful face to glow even more than it should. He allowed her to kiss his forehead and he even let her rest her lift her thighs onto his lap as she turned around to face him completely.

"How big is your bed?"

With a small inward chuckle, the dark haired man explained gently, "It gets lonely, I can tell you that much."

"Well...you don't have to worry about that anymore."

She cupped the side of his cheek, a bit surprised when he nuzzled into it, kissed her hand. "How could I live with myself knowing you're alone?," she added.

"Then it's settled. Tommorow I shall have servants to retrieve your things. I want you to pack tonight."

"Hmm, living with a Kuchiki. This should be interesting."

"Yes, it shall. And you'll be getting plenty of this..."

Byakuya traveled his hand upwards from her stomach to the underside of her breast, grappled it firmly. She moaned softly, closed her eyes as he began to delve into her haori shirt, fingers brushing against her hardened nipple.

"No, Byakuya, stop..."

"Stop?," he quiered, kneading her exposed breast. "I have no intention."

Rangiku released his cheek to grab the neckline of his haori, shaking her head. He wasn't letting up his ministrations and Rangiku was surprised almost to find out that for once he wasn't heeding her wishes. What had she turned this man into, she wondered.

"At least have the decency to do this in my bedroom."

"Yes, shall we?"

They both settled their cups onto the table infront of them, Rangiku readjusting her shirt over her breast. As they both stood from the sofa, Byakuya began to untie the sash to his uniform while the woman infront of him was astounded to say the least. He really was in a rush tonight, she said to herself.

"Someone's in a haste," she rebuked softly.

Rangiku gave up with him and decided to let him do as he wanted, didn't stop him when he was shrugging out of his shirt as they walked across the living room. She refrained the urge to look at him, knowing that was exactly what he wanted. And it was. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. Craning her neck to look over her shoulder, she saw her Kuchiki lover in all his sexy glory, his body about the most godsend thing she's seen in ages with abs and muscled hills covering the entire proportion of his upperbody. She could see the tiny scars that littered his perfect skin, all from her scratches during intercourse. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"A noble never hastes, love."

When they reached her room, she heard the sound of her door closing behind them, too gentle to have been called a slam but too firm to have been closed with care. He almost never closed the door behind him unless he was planning on having her scream. And he most definitely didn't want anyone hearing it, though he could summon her screams faster than her orgasm could hit her. Turning around, she opened her mouth to chastise him about the door when he suddenly gathered her into his arms, dominated her lips with a kiss that couldn't be called harsh nor gentle. Firm. That was how he always expressed his passion with her. She fell in love with it every single time.

Byakuya was fueled by her muffled moans to take the liberty of untying her sash as well to her uniform, at this point couldn't be defined as a gentleman no longer. How she loved when he was like this, a raw lust behind his kiss and his actions that had her growing steadily wetter for him between her thighs. Without a care, he threw the sash somewhere onto the floor and then proceeded to open her entire haori shirt, drawing her closer until he felt her naked chest against his.

"Byakuya...," Rangiku sighed when he tore away from her mouth.

He captured a section of her throat, loved the way the reverbrations of her moans touched his lips. She was all beauty in every single aspect, every encounter with her causing his heart to fall victim to her every whim. Byakuya ran his hands down to the back of her thighs, lifted her with ease against him as he strode over to her bed. He turned around and sat on the edge with her thighs outside of his, felt her hands running through his Kenseikan adorned hair, clenching the roots.

"This thing is stupid, one day i'm just gonna tear it right off and you'll never forgive me."

"I apologize for not removing it sooner, dearest."

Rangiku carefully took it from his hair, reached over to place it on her nightstand. As she did that, Byakuya's kisses had traveled downwards towards her breasts, his gentle hands cupping her massive globes the first thing she felt before his mouth captured an erect nipple.

"Oh! Byakuya!"

"And these breasts are too conspicuous. One day I will take them right from your uniform without warning and you'll never forgive me," he mocked quietly.

She encouraged his ministrations with her hands through his hair, grasping a section and threatened to never let it go. His tongue was a ravenous muscle against her flushed breast, small flicks to her nipple causing abandoned groans escape her throat. Rangiku breathed his name into his ear softly as she took her other hand to her right breast where his free hand was kneading, placed it atop of his.

Byakuya's mouth changed directions almost as impetuously as his other hand had decided to glide down her body, into her hakama pants. He ravished her other breast with equal passion as his hand was to her wet core, his fingers moving around experimentally, feeling her warm juices. He then found her clit and slid over the hardened bud with generously lubricated fingers.

"Ahhh! Byakuya...," she droned helplessly, buried her nose into his silken dark mane.

He smelled exactly as a man should, masculine, the scents that were embedded in his hair and his skin almost similar to that of forests and placid waters and there was even a hint of sakura blossom in there which she was completely fine with. She suspected he used his Zapakutou today otherwise he wouldn't have this hint of flowers in his hair as she did in her own body wash.

"Unh, you're so mean."

After finishing with her breast, he lifted his head which forced her to lift her face away from his hair. Those eyes, she was in love with how clouded they were, with the ravenous passion that took him mere weeks to perfect in the bedroom. He was becoming accustomed to her needs, she could calculate that much. Byakuya was a very versatile shinigami. He could be as relentless and abandoned as he wanted in her bed, but in the workplace and in any other surrounding, he was as cool as ice; composed- as though nothing in the slightest was going on with the two of them.

And that was what hurt her. Byakuya was nothing more than her tryst lover and not an ounce of affection did he show her outside of her abode. She could have been walking down one of the Seireitei's outdoor walkways and he could have been heading towards her from the other direction. His eyes were as stoic as his heart whenever they would run into eachother. Not a greeting would she get from him nor anything that showed her that everything that transpired in her bedroom the other night had any impact on him whatsoever.

_He's really...he's really a perfectionist when it comes to that facade._

"Am I not satiating your needs, love?"

His words broke her from her trance, Rangiku mentally shaking her head. She didn't want to bring any of it up to him now, not when they were in the middle of foreplay. But she knew sooner or later he would recognize it and she could hide her emotions for a far less period of time than he could. From the facade perfectionist. He must have seen a glimmer of emotion in her bright blues because she could feel him removing his hand from her hakamas, both of his hands wrapping around her waist. Byakuya brought the woman closer to him, a look of grave puzzlement on his handsome face.

"You are hiding something from me. Elaborate your feelings."

Rangiku couldn't believe he saw through her emotions. Gods, she hated when men could spot her weaknesses. Especially in the bedroom. With a soft sigh, she shook her head while untwining her fingers from his hair to wrap her arms around his neck.

"It's nothing."

"Your beauty was hindered by something for a moment. As your lover, I am curious to know what it is that troubles you."

"...Byakuya. Maybe you might not understand...but you should know by now that i'm very vivacious woman."

"That much I can interpret."

She sighed again as he stared at her with those god forsaken sexy violets. Those eyes were as hard as steel and they both intimidated her and as hard as it was to admit, they broke her down whether she liked it or not.

"Byakuya. Can't we have an open relationship?," she asked.

His eyes widened marginally before he muttered, "Open?"

"You love me, don't you?..."

Rangiku batted her long eyelashes, not trying to convince him, but to lower his defenses as if they weren't low enough already. Along with a pout and the man before her couldn't resist. Refraining his feelings from her was about the hardest thing he's had to do. Of course he wanted to hold her in the middle of the day, not caring who saw. And yes, he wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her infront of every captain in the Seireitei.

_If it means abandoning my pride for her, i'd do it. Hisana would want the same of me. I've done it for her. Rangiku and I have been together for too long without any promises for the future._ _I can at least give her this._

"I do love you, Rangiku. Please, do not question our love again."

She kissed him tenderly before pulling away, smiling when she saw softness running through his eyes.

"So, you do want to try at least?"

"If it means having you smile like this, my love, then yes. I will try for you."

"Promise?"

Byakuya lifted a hand to comb it through her exceedingly long strawberry locks, like silk between his fingers as he ran them from root to tip. If the woman wasn't an exotic strawberry blonde haired bombshell, he would have been forced to rethink his words. But words around her were second nature at this point in their relationship. She brought out the best in him. Dare he say it, but this woman made him a better man, both spiritually and physically. Not to brag but all of their sex had done a significant number for his abs and torso area, twice as prominent as before without his usual sparring regimens.

She really was something to be reckoned with. And he was glad that a blind date had turned into something much more.

"I promise, Rangiku. Anything for you..."

* * *

A/N: Rangiku and Byakuya together? Rangiku and Byakuya **living** together? Wow, what have they gotten themselves into? Review time! Any kind is appreciated, constuctive or appreciative. Short or two pages long- type them up! I'll update faster that way, lol. Thanks for reading!


	2. Rumors Turned Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any affiliates, characters, etc.

A/N: Hey everyone! I really like this story and i'm gonna continue it just as long as I can keep on coming up with some ideas for you guys. So, as a recap for you guys in the first chapter it was all about Rangiku and Byakuya's developing love bond growing stronger. And what other way can two people say they love eachother than by moving in together? Well, let's just hope it works out for these two. In the meantime, here's a little filler chapter for you guys to keep you into the story. New characters are being introduced in this chapter, and please don't be mistaken- this story does not contain an OC's and it is not an AU. Happy reading!

* * *

Everyone in the Seireitei knew of Byakuya Kuchiki and of Rangiku Matsumoto- as separate individuals, not as a couple. For one year the two of them had managed to keep a very low profile, cached romance. It took a very sharp eye to see through both of their facades when around eachother. Unfortunately, the Seireitei had some of those so-called individuals, one in particular who set the two of them up in the first place.

Nanao Ise.

Of course she knew her friend was having her panties yanked off by the most handsome noble bachelor in the Seireitei. And she hated to admit it, but she slightly jealous. Not that she wanted the Kuchiki noble, she just envied all the action her friend was getting. Lately Shunsui had been most insufferable due to his heavy workload, if anyone would believe he did an ounce of work. So as a result, that meant Nanao barely got any sex. She was lucky if she got the man to cheer up for even two days a week for some intercourse.

She remembered how they used to be at it at least three times a day. Nanao as composed as she was actually missed when he was embrace her from behind and do other things to her from behind as well. With a sigh, she set down a document she was overlooking and decided to visit her boyfriend. Yes, she was calling him her boyfriend now. He called her his girlfriend so she might as well take the next step in their relationship and do the same for him.

When she reached his barracks, she gave a small knock to the door before opening it slowly.

"Taicho?"

"What is it, Nanao?"

She had never seen him like this, just lying around. Well, of course she's seen him like this before but not with a frown about his face. Nanao had been worrying about him lately but to see him so down and depressed, it hurt her right where it mattered most. The heart he had seized and promised to never abandon nor let go.

"...Shunsui. What's wrong?"

Closing the door behind him, she strode over to where he was on the other side of the room, lying on his back on a futon with his hat shielding his eyes.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, doll. Please, i'm alright."

Nanao took it upon herself to remove his hat, frowned when she saw the sadness rippling through his strong eyes. Sitting beside him, she placed the hat to the side before cupping his cheek.

"You know you can tell me," she said quietly, softness in her caresses to his whiskered face.

Sighing, the captain to the Eighth Division let out a solemn sigh before reciting gruffly, "It's Juushiro. He's sick again. Unohana said she doesn't know what the outcome will be this time. She said she's never seen him so ill before."

"So that's why you've been so down? I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? You can tell me anything."

"Arigatou, dear. But please, you have to understand that I just didn't want you to get involved. I have too much love for you to be hurt over something like this."

Nanao shook her head, leaned down to kiss him softly, surprised slightly when he kissed her back. Pulling back, she closed her eyes as her hand left his face to rest atop of his chest.

"You baka. We are equals. Your pain is my pain. Did you think you were doing a good job of hiding your this? Because you weren't, I could tell right from the beginning."

With widened eyes, he said slowly, "You...you could? How?"

"Come on, Shunsui. Think about it. What haven't we been doing lately?"

Shunsui put on a thoughtful face, looked upwards in an attempt to remember exactly what they **haven't **been doing lately. Well, there was the dating part. They haven't been on a good date lately. Oh, and there was his lack of talking with her. Taking her on strolls through some of the Seireitei gardens.

"Hmm, well there is a few things I can think of. Which one are you thinking about?"

Giggling gently, the composed woman readjusted her seat beside him to sit ontop of him, situated her backside onto what she could humorly say a very prominent erection.

"Sex, silly," she reminded the dumbstruck man, placed her other hand onto his chest.

Leaning downwards until their noses touched, Nanao was pleased to see the familiar softness seeping back into his eyes that she remembered so fondly whenever they made love. He was rapturous when he wanted to be, but honestly she knew that he was nothing more than a big softie who preferred to make love than to fuck. They've had a few good fucks in their relationship, most of them being in unnecessary places such as behind the buildings of divisions that they didn't even belong to. But all of those quick fucks weren't as good when compared to their love making, all their foreplay and all the sweet nothings they would whisper to eachother when they were finished.

This man was a helpless romantic and expressed his love stronger than any man she's ever been with. He wasn't afraid to kiss her infront a complete stranger or a very good friend. And most definitely wasn't shy to give her ass a good smack around a few lieutenants, just ask Renji and Izuru of the horror they saw when visiting them the other week. Nanao has yet to have seen them visit again.

"I miss you, sweetheart. And somebody else does too..."

"Who?," he asked huskily, already knowing the answer to her seductive statement.

Nanao took one of his hands, placed it between her thighs, radiating with a familiar warmth her lover was all too acquainted with. He caught her off guard with a kiss, the small woman responding with equal fervor as she moaned gently against his lips. His fingers had a mind of their own as they began to delve into her slippery petals despite the fact that she was still wearing her hakamas. Nanao whimpered but it was quickly hushed with the simple act of him opening her mouth with his tongue.

_Finally! Yes, I got through to him finally! Beat this, Rangiku! I bet all the money in the Seireitei that you two are still calling eachother by your last names!_

How wrong was Nanao in so many ways.

* * *

"Toshirou, it's lunch time! Can't I just leave these papers until later?"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho for the last time, woman, and no. Finish those and then you can go on your lunch break."

"But I have a date!"

She heard her captain choke from the other side of the room, looked up to see widened sea green eyes fixated at his paperwork. It wasn't long before his look of shock was traded in with a growl and a scowl.

"Grrr, Rangiku, I have no desire whatsoever to hear about your personal life nor do I care."

"Well that's perfect," she recited as she stood up from her desk, sauntered around it. "Then you won't mind if I leave early for my date."

Toshirou clenched his fist as a way of maintaining his temper, glaring at the buxom woman before him. Even though he was older, for some reason or another he just couldn't find himself attracted to her. Emotionally that was. There were times when he would pray she wouldn't switch her hips in such a languid manner and he would really pray that she wouldn't have the impulse to hug him from behind until his head was between her ample bosom. She was sexy, of course she was, but she was still his lieutenant.

_And as a captain, I can't have any relations with her whatsoever. Besides, whoever she's been seeing has her in a good mood lately._

"Rangiku! I said-"

"Aww, I knew you'd understand!"

And she did what he prayed she wouldn't do, not hug him from behind but hugged him as he was sitting down, drew him close until his face was pressed into her large and dare he admit, warm bosom. Toshirou found himself when he felt the cushiony warmth of her chest and angrily tried to fight her off.

"Come on! Let me go, woman!"

Rangiku giggled loudly, released him from her embrace. "Sorry, taicho."

"Ugh, just leave. And don't forget to come back, you hear me or else you won't be training with the rest of the subordinates tomorrow."

"Aww, no fair!"

Toshirou waved a hand at the door, his other hand wrapped around his forehead in exhaustion. "Rangiku, please leave before I change my mind."

"Fine with me. See ya!"

_That woman needs to sort through her priorities. Whoever it is she's dating has her slacking even more than usual. I gotta talk some sense into her before it's head captain Yamamoto that see's her slacking as well._

Rangiku and Byakuya had agreed to meet up at a quaint little tea shoppe in one of the most cultivated, grandeurous districts of the Seireitei. The blonde haired woman was astounded to hear that he wanted to meet her in such a bustling area. Maybe he was living up to his word. He really wanted an open relationship with her. This was their first date in approximately a year.

She wasn't astounded to hear that he wanted to meet with her in such an affluent location. Just like a noble. The man wouldn't be caught dead in any other place that didn't emanate the power of wealth. And he was a very wealthy man. Rangiku couldn't count the number of things he's brought for her as of means of paying off his obligations her for the nights he couldn't be with her, the days of promised dates. Not in any way was he buying her everything she could ever want simply because of the sex.

He made it fairly clear that he only brought her luxiorious things such as jewlery and clothes and pefumes simply because he loved her. That was enough convincing for the blue eyed woman.

_He's just so sweet. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. No one would believe me if I told them of what kind of man he really is._

Rangiku was currently walking down one of the many cobbled streets that lined this district, not recalling a single cobbled street in the Rukongai district. She felt a bit out of place around these exuberant people, yet at the same time felt a sense of pride when everyone's eyes would fall onto her lieutenant's badge that wrapped around her upper arm. The first sense of comfort greeted her when her eyes laid on the man himself, waiting for her at one of the outdoor tables set up around the shoppe. She wasn't surprised to see his stoic facade, yet felt her heart leap inside of her chest when he easily spotted her in the crowd, a small smile adorning his features.

_Is this __**my**__Byakuya?_

He stood up when she approached him, greeted her with a warm embrace. Rangiku was nearly lost for words when he did such an undignified action towards her, or that's how he would have said it when she would come to see him in his office during work hours.

"It's good to see you, Rangiku."

"Arigatou," she said, a flush upon her cheeks.

Byakuya released her and beckoned her to sit across from him, finding his own seat at the small table.

"My servants have already gathered your things from your abode."

Astounded to say the least, she gaped slightly at him before saying in disbelief, "Already?"

"Hai. I shall retrieve you after work and escort you myself."

She smiled as she sat down, flipped her long hair behind her. A waiter had momentarily arrived to take their orders, Rangiku opening the menu.

"Umm, i'll have an order of rice balls...oooh, and these too."

"The dumplings, miss?"

"Yes, and that's all."

Nodding, the waiter than took Byakuya's order which was simply a cup of green tea. Once he left, Rangiku was all alone with her handsome dark haired man. She wondered if he would ever propose, but if he didn't she was completely alright with it. They've learned so much about eachother and there was still more to learn.

Byakuya Kuchiki had changed her life for the better.

"You are hungry I see."

"Mhm. I can eat whatever I want and still maintain this voluptuous figure," Rangiku replied, winked at him from across the table.

A small smile crossed his features. "You will never want for anything with me, Rangiku. Whatever you so desire, my servants shall retrieve for you."

"Wow, you make me feel like a princess or something."

"I would believe you if you said it was true, fukutaicho."

Rangiku giggled then looked around, the entire place as lavish as anything she's ever seen. Imagine, this was the life she would be living from now on. Shopping at luxurious stores, living in an expensive mansion with the man she absolutely adored. No one would believe her if she told them she grew up in an area as downtrodden as the Rukongai.

"...I have to say, i'm a little sad that i'm leaving my apartment. I mean, I practically had to beg my taicho for a place on the Tenth Division grounds. He just kept telling me that I already had a house, but I really had no desire whatsoever to live there."

"My mansion is probably about three times larger than the house you didn't want to live in. Are you alright with moving in with me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll be with you."

Byakuya reached his hand across the table to cradle her lonely hand with his, something he only did in the confines of her abode. She was startled to be honest, surprised that he was really serious about his promise to have an open relationship. The shock wore off and all she could do was smile at him.

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"For you only, dearest."

Rangiku reached across the table, kissed his cheek. The rest of their date went by placidly, both of them never wanting the rest of the early afternoon to end. She had nearly lost track of time when Byakuya brought her back to reality, the strawberry blonde begging him to come into one of the couture shops she found while on their stroll.

"But why don't you wanna come in?"

"Rangiku, I think it's time we both go back to work. It's almost two and if i'm correct, a lieutenant's lunch break is only an hour."

Pouting, the blue eyed woman took away her hand from his enclasped one and folded her arms.

"I know. But all I wanted out of here was some earrings. The one's on the model look so cute."

Byakuya sighed softly with closed violets, tried not to look at the pouting woman who was practically begging him to buy her something she most definitely didn't need. He had brought her dozens of earrings that looked nearly the same as the ones she wanted at this minute. But he had promised her that she would never want for anything while with him and he would keep his word. His love for her was too strong at this point now to turn back.

"Love, if it is what you desire then I shall purchase them for you. However, we really must return to work."

"Arigatou, Byakuya."

His eyes reopened just in time to see her on her tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss. Byakuya wasn't comfortable with some of the curious eyes of the women inside of the store but pushed aside his timidness to meet the beautiful woman in a tender, if not chaste kiss before following her into the store.

_The things I do for this woman. Soon word will spread from this district and I won't be surprised to hear about this around the central parts of the Seireitei._

The central districts of the Seireitei were where the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were located, including Squads Six and Ten. Both of their respectable divisions.

Rangiku and Byakuya had went their separate ways when they arrived back to the central district, a kiss and an embrace their way of parting ways. When the buxom woman returned to work, Toshirou was waiting there for her with a look of pure agitation.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Oh, Taicho. You know I love how cute you are when you're mad."

Toshirou growled when she approached him with a small hug, a kiss to his white haired head. When she pulled away, he noticed something different about her. Not that her mood was as cheery as could be, what he meant was her appearance. She wasn't wearing a pair of dangling diamond encrusted earrings the last time he saw her. Infact, he couldn't remember the woman taking an interest in wearing jewelry to the workplace until a few months ago. She would wear pieces of extravagant jewelry he wasn't even aware she could afford from diamond rings to beautiful heart necklaces that would rest into the crevices of her ample breasts.

_Hmm, this guy she's seeing must be a rich son of a..._

"Rangiku, you know jewelry is not part of the dress code."

"But they're a present! Please, just today, taicho?," she begged as she sat down at her desk, pulled a document infront of her.

Sighing, the teenage captain nodded his head before returning to his work. The both of them had plowed through a considerable amount of work for the rest of the day, only a few complaints coming from the strawberry haired lieutenant today before finally evening arrived. Toshirou let out an exhausted sigh as he finished with his last paper, stood up from his desk.

"Alright, Rangiku. Thank you. You're free to leave now."

Rangiku placed her last document in the pile of finished papers before stretching her arm behind her head, enclasped her hand onto her outstretched elbow. The act caused her breasts to jut out, Toshirou blushing profusely as he quickly looked away.

"Mmm, okay, Shiro-chan."

Standing up from her desk, she sauntered languidly towards her captain who was busy retrieving envelopes out of his desk for their completed paperwork. Rangiku embraced him as she did every evening before she left for home, recieved the same growls of displeasure and annoyance from the irritated teen before heading towards the door.

"Bye-bye now. See ya tomorrow."

"And don't get drunk again tonight. I know it's Friday, but you know we're having an inspection tomorrow by Division One, right?"

"Of course, silly! I know. And trust me, tonight i'll be on my best behaviour," she reassured, gave her signature wink before disappearing through the door.

Rangiku's mind then went towards Byakuya and how he promised to be waiting for her when she got out of work. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be living with him now. It was something she couldn't imagine happening in a million years and now here she was, a lover to one of the richest men in the Seireitei. She decided to visit her abode one last time.

When she arrived at her living quarters, she slowly opened the door and was slightly surprised to see the place entirely empty. Her heart dropped and she wasn't aware that tears were in her eyes until she blinked. She tentatively entered the small living space, looked all around with a raw wonder as though it were her first time seeing the place. Her feet had guided her towards her bedroom and there she saw the bed her and Byakuya had shared countless trysts on. It was bare as well as her closet and drawers.

She was absolutely speechless. Rangiku had spent some time alone in her abode, admiring the bare living space before finding herself and deciding on meeting Byakuya. Somewhere inside of her, she almost felt as though this were all happening too fast, that maybe it was a mistake moving in with him right now. But when she reached the gates to the Tenth Division, waiting right outside of them was the noble himself. It was nightfall by now, the sky a deep indigo with the fading colours of orange and burgundy fading away towards the west.

He was the most majestic looking creature her eyes have ever layed on.

"It is nightfall, dearest. Has your taicho held you up this long?"

"Yeah, you know how much of a tight ass Hitsugaya-taicho is," she lied, mostly about her captain holding her up.

Of course the truth was her captain was a tight ass but she'd never let him know that. She was pretty confident that he already knew that himself.

Rangiku met the dark haired man in a warm embrace, the cool evening air creating goosebumps on her prominent cleavage. His arms wrapped around her tightly and threatened to never let go, Rangiku thankful that the man's icy mood didn't refer to his body temperature too. He was a stature of emitting, smoldering heat and she loved that about him. She buried her face into his chest, Byakuya feeling the wetness of her blue eyes against a section of bare skin. He didn't question her about it, he was pretty sure he knew why she was really held up this evening.

"When we go to bed tonight, I swear i'll never let you go, love. I'll protect you at all costs."

"Byakuya...thank you," she mumbled from her face hidden in his white captain's haori.

* * *

A/N: So, how'd I do? Did you like the new pairing I put in here? In my opinion, I swear Shunsui and Nanao are the most obvious couple of the series. The complete opposite of Byakuya and Rangiku who are of course the least likely characters to get together. So keep an eye open for more chapters, these two are gonna go through a few milestones together and trust me, it's absolutely beautiful. Thanks for reading.


	3. Mind Over Matter

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Byakuya, but I don't. And I don't own anything else from Bleach or it's affiliates.

**A/N:** Okay, so now that the disclaimer is out of the way, how was everyone's holiday season? I know I enjoyed it and i'm happy that all the hype is finally over...until Valentine's Day that is. Well, that won't be here for a while, so while we anticipate that holiday let's get to my newest chapter of 'Blind Love'. This chappie is simply about the depth of Rangiku and Byakuya's relationship and the problems that go along with it. Oh, and if you hadn't remembered from the last chapter- she's finally moving in with him after a year. We'll see how that goes, lol. You've been waiting a while for this one and here it is. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!

* * *

Rangiku was flabbergasted when they arrived at the mansion. It was everything she had always imagined and everything she had expected from him. Everything she had always dreamed of for herself. Arm in arm with the man she loved and not even that comfort could reach her heart as it felt as though it dropped fifty feet.

"T-This is where you...live."

"It is a granderous place..." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "However, I am positive you will make it into a home, my love."

She marveled at the mansion, too stunned for any more words to describe it's massiveness. Now she knew how the ogling men felt whenever their attention drew towards her ample cleavage. Byakuya guided them through the gates and she was greeted with a courtyard full of bare cherry blossom trees. They would bloom in a few months, she knew, and the mansion would look even twice as beautiful.

Byakuya and her went inside and the place looked even twice as extravagant as it did outside. She was highly doubting his words. There was no way she could turn such an overpowering mansion into a home. He had said nothing the entire way to what she assumed was his bedroom, going around hallway after hallway, up a few flights of stairs until she concluded that if she wanted to leave, she'd surely be lost.

"Oh my god. Byakuya, my feet are killing me. How much further?," she wailed softly, leaned her head onto his shoulder.

He stopped their walking, swept the tired woman off her feet and into his strong arms. "You will get used to it, love."

Rangiku moaned into his chest, not caring where he took her at this point. She was carried through a few more hallways before he stopped walking to open a door. When she lifted her head up, her eyes met one of the most spacious, most lavish bedrooms she's ever seen. It's simplicity threw her completely off guard compared to how decorated and luxurious the rest of the mansion looked. Rangiku looked up at him with wide baby blues, mouth open without any dialogue whatsoever.

"Are you having second thoughts about sharing my bed, fukutaicho?"

"...No...it's just. I can't believe you had to wake up every morning alone in a place like this. No wonder you were so crabby all the time."

She reached up to hold the side of his face, smiling warmly. "I'd never have second thoughts, sweetheart."

Byakuya planted a soft kiss to her lush lips, whispered his thanks afterwords.

"Just promise me you'll show me a quicker way to leave the front door in the morning. It's bad enough I have a bad rep of being late to work."

"You may live farther away now but I will make sure you will never be late again."

He carried her towards his bed, Rangiku unable to process it all at how large it was. She couldn't believe her bed was about a third the size of what this bed was. After placing her on the edge, she immediately fell back onto the mattress, fanned strawberry blonde hair and cleavage and all.

"Mmm, it's comfortable, i'll give you that."

Rangiku sighed blissfully as she closed her eyes, thought she'd never reopen them as drowsiness began to creep up onto her relaxed mind.

"There's no telling if i'll ever wake up once I go to sleep."

"You shall," he said reassured softly, admiring the beautiful woman on his bed.

"Hmm?"

She peeked open an eye to see the Kuchiki noble staring at her, his eyes not the only thing excited about seeing a buxom woman lying helplessly on such a granderous bed. A smile broadening on her face, she watched the dark haired man descend his eyes down her body and up all over again. She felt like she was on the cover of a pinup magazine with the way he was oggling at her. Snuggling her head into the sheets, she brung her arms over her head while lifting a sandled foot to collide gently into his hilled abdomen.

"Someone looks like they don't want to sleep tonight."

Byakuya wrapped his hand around her ankle and lifted her long limb easily until his lips touched the silken skin of her calf. "For some reason or another, I don't think I want to anymore, love."

Rangiku giggled, shook her head. "Well, sorry to rain on your parade, hun, but I would like to take a shower first if you don't mind."

"Not at all, my sweet. But I am afraid I cannot help you. You will have to find the shower yourself."

Puzzled and rendered nonplussed, the strawberry blonde looked up at him to see a small smirk about his cool features. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he kissed her exposed ankle, ran his thumb over where his lips touched.

"Because I quite prefer you laying here like this."

"Aww, you so mean!"

Rangiku ripped her ankle from his gentle hold then bounced off of the bed until she was standing before him, smiles and all.

"I have a pretty good guess that's the master bathroom right over there," she announced, curved her spine sideways to see behind him. "See ya!"

She kissed his cheek before prancing off away from him, Byakuya craning his neck to watch the vivacious woman disappear in the bathroom with a whish of sailing silken hair and a switch of her shapely hips. He sighed forlornly before deciding to remove himself of his captain's haori, placed it on the back of his desk chair before striding slowly over towards his bureau. Byakuya had to make sure that the servants did what they were told and that was to gather all of her belongs, especially her clothes, and to place them away with his things.

Opening one of the drawers, beside a few of his folded haori shirts were her lacy and may he add **racy **pieces of lingerie that he had to guess she purchased from the world of the living. He's never seen undergarments such as these before except for when she was wearing them in which he's had the pleasure of removing week after week for the past year.

He wasn't going to take his chances and exam them and decided on waiting to see them on the woman herself as he closed the drawer. His walk-in closet was his next destination, opening the door to see a completely full closet, nearly all the shelves and hangers filled with her clothes. He remembered only yesterday how it was nearly empty. Byakuya didn't know why he smiled when his eyes set upon lovely dresses and pairs of skin tight jeans but at that moment, seeing all of this caused his heart to feel fuller in words. Just like this closet.

_She is one astounding woman. I never want to leave her...not when already she's turning this house into a home. And she doesn't even know it._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Rangiku awoke not to the sun blinding her eyes but to the gentle shaking of her shoulder from her dark haired lover. Soft words sounded through her ears but her drowsy mind couldn't process them. She moaned sleepily, buried her face into the pillows. Why on earth was someone trying to awake her now? For crying out loud, you'd think they'd have pity on her after the sleepless night she had last night. Everything but sleep was what Rangiku got the night prior.

_Gods...Byakuya practically tore the towel off of me when I got out the shower. I didn't know how creative he could get when the sex is in __**his **__bedroom for a change._

"Mmm, what?," she groaned softly.

"Rangiku. It's time to get ready for work. We must leave soon."

She inhaled for a long few moments before holding it, face still concealed into the soft abyss of pillows. "No..."

Byakuya leaned over her half awake form on the bed, planted his hand next to her stomach and kissed the crown of her lustrous strawberry head. She shifted gently from beneath the sheets, reached an arm out to snake around his neck before turning her head to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I have ways of waking you up, princess."

"Then do it then," she challenged, blue eyes full of a murky slumber and mischief.

Rangiku saw out of the peripheral of her vision the hand that was planted on the bed scale over the sheets until he reached where her breasts were concealed, clasped the material before slowly revealing the satiny, porcelain skin he adorned with never-ending kisses all last night. The cool air hit her warm exterior, caused goosebumps to litter all over her chest and arms, a chill rising through her spine. The chill in turn caused the pink flush of her nipples to harden, a sigh leaving her mouth when his hand grasped one of her soft mounds.

"I know you are tired, love. But I hope this will wake you up."

She moaned softly as he released her breast to remove the rest of the sheets from her body, now completely exposed to his wandering violets.

"You are about the most lovely thing to have ever been lain on my bed."

"Oh, so there were others?," she teased gently.

Byakuya sighed. "You are the only other since my late wife."

Rangiku frowned when she saw the distance in his irises, the same look she would see on his face when he was alone. Not that she was spying or anything, she just couldn't help but wonder why a man of his status would ever have a need for a frown in the middle of the day.

_He was thinking about her all those times whenever I saw him like this..._

"Byakuya...you know you can talk with me, right?"

"Hai."

She slowly sat up in the bed, covered her chest with the sheets as Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed. Rangiku rubbed his back tenderly and gazed at him with all the love she could summon into her bright baby blues.

"Listen. I can never take..._her _place. But..."

Why was it so hard to find her words around him? Words were second nature when around him and now she was struggling to find them as though each and every word was stabbing him in his icy, yet beating heart.

"I want to be there for you. Byakuya...i'm here to make you happy. Please know I have no intentions of replacing..._her_..."

He slowly nodded. "You are a good person. I knew from the beginning you would never want to take her place."

She smiled, leaned over to kiss his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder, her long, strawberry coloured locks curtaining her face as she did so. Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, a smile gracing his features that Rangiku was completely oblivious to.

"I think i'm awake now."

"Then I shall let you dress. I'll come retrieve you later for breakfast."

Rangiku nodded her head then felt him lean over to her face, brushed aside a few stray tendrils behind her ear before kissing her tenderly on the lips. She responded to his advances with a gentle hum of appreciation, saddened immensely when he decided to end the kiss. A frown was what he saw when he looked at her, puzzlement gracing his features.

"Nani?"

"Byakuya," she whined softly.

"Yes, my love?"

Flipping her exceedingly long mane, Rangiku then surprised her stoic lover by removing the sheets from her body. Byakuya was speechless when the audacious woman began climbing into his lap, vividly recalling how only last night they were in the same situation where he found himself helpless to the flirtatious fukutaicho.

"Is it too much to ask for more?"

"Rangiku, I can not. Our duties require us to be on time for work-"

"But Byakuya...," she whined again, tempted him to the point of frustration when she pressed her bare breasts against his chest. "Please?"

"Rangiku," he started but all words lost him as soon as she batted those long eyelashes of hers, luminous bright blue orbs entrancing him immensely.

She was trying to weaken him and dammit was it working.

He didn't know whether he grabbed the woman out of frustration or utter desire, maybe even both, but a force he couldn't refrain nor control took over him as he collided his lips against hers; pulling her down onto the bed ontop of him. Byakuya didn't stop her when she unfastened his hakama pants and he certainly didn't stop her when she took it upon herself to sink each and every last inch of his appendage into her aching and might he add, soaking wet sex.

Byakuya was used to sex with Rangiku. What he wasn't used to was raw, unmerciful sex with a half awake Rangiku in broad morning light in his very own bedroom.

_This woman is going to be the end of me, I know it._

_

* * *

_

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Taicho!"

"Good morning to you as well, Rangiku." He watched the buxom woman flow into the room with her silken strawberry locks right behind her, a glow to the woman he hasn't seen on her before. If her hair were any longer, he might as well compare her mane to that of a train of a wedding gown. "You're early," Toshirou added, taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Mhm. I have a completely new morning regimen now, Shiro-chan."

"I can see that. Residents of the Tenth Squad barracks said that you moved out yesterday morning. I can only guess that you decided to move in to your original house?"

Rangiku blushed as she strode past his desk, Toshirou slightly surprised that she didn't greet him with her usual bosom crushing embrace. His eyes followed her lustrous hair as she took a seat at her desk, the woman glancing sadly at the paperwork that awaited her in a pile that reached nearly halfway towards the ceiling.

"Today's the inspection, Rangiku. I want all of those done by tonight."

"Aww...I really wanted to do some training."

He sighed. "Tommorow you can train. Right now those documents are top priority. Your lunch break is when I see at least half of those filled out."

"Aye, Aye captain," she sighed as she brung one infront of her, looked at it in half interest.

A few moments went by before her taicho brung up the discussion they had only a few minutes ago. About her moving out of the Tenth Squad barracks. Toshirou refused to believe that she moved out on her own free will. Whoever it was that convinced her to move out was probably the guy he suspected she's been seeing for a while now. Of course he knew she was dating someone, but it deeply perplexed him that he hadn't even known who it was yet.

No rumors has he heard nor any sight of her kissing or doting on the mysterious man. The guy she was dating was either rich or very handsome and Toshirou knew either one of those qualities in that man was what convinced her to finally move out.

_Hmm, who could it be? Could it be someone from the world of the living? No, lieutenants haven't been stationed there in months. Maybe it's someone here? Or from the Rukongai district?_

"Why have you decided to move out, lieutenant? If I remember correctly, you practically begged me for an apartment here when you know they're restricted to only the lower seats of this squad."

"Well...I guess you can say I was offered better living conditions."

Rangiku didn't want to give away too much to her captain, even though she quite remembered the other night how she told Byakuya how she wanted their relationship to be open. Of course she wanted every last shinigami in the Soul Society to know of their love, but even after a year of sex, lavishing and dating she didn't have the heart to tell her taicho of the relationship that she didn't want to get out of. A relationship that was completely unorthodox to a family as orderly and noble as the Kuchiki's.

_Byakuya couldn't marry me if he wanted to. Hisana was lucky. If I ever wanted to marry him i'd probably have to do fucking backflips just to have his family accept me..._

And then she couldn't help but think about where this relationship was heading. Would he finally commit to her as she always wanted? How would his reputation look if he proposed to not one but another woman who was nowhere near to holding as much grandeur as a descendant of a prestigious family? She dreaded to think of how his family would treat him if he presented her to them in all her cleavage bound glory and proclaimed his love and devotion for her.

Was she really worth it all?

"Rangiku? Are you alright? You don't look well," Toshirou said, snapping her out of her thinking.

"Yeah, i'm fine..."

_Byakuya...is he really committed to me? Would he risk his pride as the Kuchiki leader to be with me? His family will find out sooner or later._

_

* * *

_

All day her mind was transfixed on her relationship with the Kuchiki noble, doubt and dispute running rapidly through her mind. Everything he's ever done for her recollected in her mind. All the jewelry and the clothes and the sex; was she a mistress more than a girlfriend?

_No, of course not. Or else why would he agree to have an open relationship with me? But then again, he never said anything to me about meeting his family._

Rangiku surprisingly finished all of her paperwork, her mind too distracted to even hug her taicho farewell for the night as she left the office. Walking down the hallways of the Tenth Division building she twirled the ends of her silky hair around her finger, her bottom lip the colour of cherries between her teeth. She had to confront him, it was the only way she could get the truth. Yet she didn't know if she wanted to hear the truth or not.

When she reached outside the gates of her division, Byakuya was there as promised this morning. They would continue to walk home together until she memorized the route. In all truth, the dark haired man had at least ten times more work than his lieutenant lover, so in order to meet her in time to escort her he had to rush through piles of documents, make sure all of his subordinates had their jobs in order and of course look over his own lieutenant's work papers. All of that had to be done before he could leave for the night. Byakuya didn't know how he made it on time tonight, but here he was and here was she, as gorgeous as ever before.

"Good evening fukutaicho."

"Byakuya."

She met him in a short embrace followed by a brief kiss, Byakuya then taking her arm into his as they began their way back home. He could sense almost immediately that something was wrong with her but decided on figuring out her dilemma later on when they were in the confines of his bedroom. Byakuya found it was the perfect place to settle most of their disputes, no matter how small.

"How was work, Miss Matsumoto?"

"Tedious and overwhelming," she droned softly, layed her head on his arm.

"Well, today was the inspection of all the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I take it your paperwork was twice as it normally was?"

Rangiku nodded, sighed subsequently. "How could my morning go so well and then the rest of my day turning out so...blah."

He smiled slightly. "I do not understand that term, love, but I take it your day wasn't so well."

"No."

As they walked down the empty streets around the Eleventh Division, who else would show up unexpected but Ikkaku and Yumichika. The two comrades were both walking aimlessly around, chatting fairly loudly, mostly from Ikkaku's part about the First Division's inspection today. When the irate shiny headed man looked up his eyes nearly widened to the size of grapefruits, jaw slightly open. Yumichika became puzzled at his expression and when he looked in his direction it nearly made his jaw drop as well.

"Ran...Rangiku?," Ikkaku stammered.

"Kuchiki-taicho," Yumichika muttered.

The fancy eyebrowed man bowed his respects to the Kuchiki noble, Ikkaku unable to move a muscle.

"Oh, hi guys," Rangiku said nonchalantly, raising her head from Byakuya's arm.

The couple stopped their walking as the strawberry blonde conversed with her two friends. "What are you guys doing out so late?"

"We were just heading home. And you?"

With a broad smile, she replied, "Oh, well Kuchiki-sama was just escorting me home. Isn't that what a gentleman does?"

Ikkaku was still flabbergasted, face appearing as though he had seen a ghost or something worse. Yumichika noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Well, lovely, I don't think we should be holding you up any longer. You get home safetly alright? This is not the place you want to be at right now. Our district is full of disgruntled drunks."

Giggling, Rangiku nodded and resumed her stroll with the violet eyed noble. Casting them both an invisible kiss and a wink, she chimed, "Buh bye now!"

Ikkaku miraculously found his composure enough to turn his head to watch the most unlikely couple disappear around the corner, mouth still agape.

"Was that...," he whispered.

"Ah, the rumors are true. Why else would she be escorted home around these parts?"

Turning his head back, the astounded third seat queried, "What do you mean?"

Yumichika laughed softly to himself, shaking his head.

"Isn't it obvious? The rumors are true. They both are dating and apparently are living together now. This is one of the few shortcuts that leads to the Sekai district. You know, where all the rich guys live?"

"No way...it's impossible. She's too..."

_Beautiful..._

Words lost him as he looked down at his feet, unable to process anything that involved not her but her and Byakuya. That damned noble who looked down on every single person who wasn't lavish enough to shop at the most expensive stores or eat at the most luxurious restaurants. Ikkaku couldn't stand the bastard.

"Too what? Don't tell me you actually like her now? Just because she's taken? It's only right that a beautiful woman dates an equally handsome man. They actually look cute together, don't you think?"

Ikkaku gritted his teeth and without warning began striding away from the vanity obsessed fifth seat.

"No. It makes me sick to my stomach."

* * *

Byakuya and Rangiku had reached home safely, after enduring a few awkward and curious glances from subordinates of different divisions, and now it was late into the night. When both of them were supposed to be sleeping. Alas, Rangiku decided she wanted sex right after dinner and here he was lying on his back, his head turned in the direction of the beautiful woman who found it necessary to brush out her hair before bed in the bathroom.

"Come to bed, love."

"In a minute," she sang, engrossed with brushing out her luxurious strawberry locks.

"You are beautiful already. Enough, I want you in bed now."

Sighing, Rangiku finally placed down her brush and sauntered slowly into the bedroom in a short black silk robe. Byakuya had always adored that robe, even in the midst of his post-sex languidness he still wanted to tear the unnecessary thing off of her and ravish her right on the floor. He watched every single curve beneath her robe as she crawled into bed, the view of her ample cleavage enough for him to want to make love to her all over again.

"Alright," she sighed as she settled beside him, kissed his cheek. "I'm here. Now what, hun?"

Byakuya wound an arm around her hip, shifted so he was on his side and looked into her eyes; two pools of dazzling bright topaz. Commitment wasn't far from his mind at this point in their relationship. Especially when they were like this, enjoying eachother's company and of course being able to stare into her godsend gorgeous eyes. She was the most extraordinary woman he's ever been with and was happy to have her all to himself.

"Rangiku. Earlier you seemed troubled."

"Huh?," she said, somewhat clueless to his question.

With a flip of her hair, she heaved softly while shifting onto her back, in result Byakuya's hand rested on her stomach. "What are you talking about?"

He studied her exotic face in the fading candlelight by the nightstand on her side of the bed, the gentle flickers of light dancing softly on her lovely complexion. Byakuya didn't know if he wanted to confront her on the matter at this late at night, but it was bothering him far too long for it to go undisturbed.

"When I came to retrieve you this evening. You looked more than fatigued, darling."

Her eyes were closed, but she didn't want to open them. She knew exactly what he was referring to now and suddenly her stomach felt like it was in knots.

"...I'm not Hisana."

Byakuya didn't understand what she was saying and remained quiet to see if she would continue.

"...Byakuya. What may seem like a relationship to you and I could be interpreted completely different to others."

"Others? Elaborate."

Rangiku finally opened her eyes and looked doubtfully at the fatigued taicho, intent and graveness in his violets. "**Others**, Byakuya. Shinigami. My taicho. Your family."

_My family...Now I see. Why would she be worried about something so petty?_

"Rangiku...I must inform you that you should not worry about the thoughts of others. Especially my family. I shall deal with them when the time comes."

She swallowed and it felt as though there was a frog caught in her throat, tears suddenly springing from the backs of her eyes. The strawberry blonde didn't know why this situation would cause any tears to appear, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of doubt and uncertainty that clouded her mind and assaulted her stomach with endless knots.

"Byakuya. Don't you care about what your family will say? I'm not saying you're going to propose to me anytime soon but..."

"But nothing," he blurted.

It pained him to see the woman he admired so deeply actually on the verge of tears, her beautiful face hindered with doubt and other emotions he didn't even want to picture. He knew this would have came up sooner or later and he was completely prepared for everything their relationship would bring. Otherwise why would he have been named leader of his clan and of the Sixth Division. It was all about tactics and Byakuya was full of them. In the battlefield or in his love life. They both were equally the same in his eyes.

Rangiku blinked when she looked back into his eyes, astonishment written clearly on her tear stained face.

"I do not care about other's opinions. Because I have opinions as well. And my opinion is that you are the woman I want in my life. My family has no say in any of my personal affairs whatsoever. I could propose to you tomorrow and they still would have nothing to do with my decisions."

He lifted the hand on her navel to wipe away the warm saltwater that littered her soft face, frowned slightly when he gazed into her baby blues, glistening with not love or lust but tears. She barely cried and if she did it wasn't about petty matters such as these. He's seen the woman cry and it wasn't anything close to something like this.

"I shall protect you from anything and everything, my love. Do not fear anymore. I vow to protect this relationship. I am not finished with you yet."

He searched her eyes for a long few moments, not a lie in his words when he whispered tenderly, "And I don't think I ever will be."

"Byakuya..."

The faintest of smiles graced her face, brightening her eyes even as the candle gave out on the nightstand. Both of them were in near-complete darkness save for the soft moonlight that filtered into the room. She leaned towards the dark haired man and kissed him fully on his lips, moaned softly when he dragged her closer to him by the small of her back. Rangiku has never felt such a weight lifted off her shoulders in such a long time, relief and happiness in every kiss she shared with the Kuchiki noble.

"I do love you, Rangiku. Do not question it again."

"Yes. Of course, Byakuya."

* * *

**A/N:** Rangiku insecure? That's definitely not like our flamboyant strawberry blonde. So how did you like this one? Do you really think he is going to propose to her? And how about Ikkaku and his weirdness? Leave me a review and tell me what you think is going to happen next! I know I do, lol.


	4. A Miracle of Complications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. There, short and sweet.

**A/N:** Another chapter of Blind Love, isn't it fabulous? I apologize for waiting so long to post this chapter, but I wasn't quite sure if I wanted my story to head in the direction it's in already or guide it through another. But anyway, I've decided to go with my original plan and this is what I came up with. I won't spoil it for you, but I must say that the drama you are about to embark on is entirely everything you have expected. Or is it? Enjoy the new chapter and happy reading!

* * *

Three months had gone by with Rangiku living with the Kuchiki noble and by then nearly half of the shinigami in the Seireitei knew of their tryst romance. They couldn't even call their relationship a tryst anymore. It was out in the open now and there were many who surprisingly praised and encouraged the couple to stay together and prosper. One of those people was astonishingly Rangiku's taicho, Toshirou Hitsugaya.

_"Why couldn't you tell me you were dating Kuchiki-taicho?"_

_"I don't know. Do I ever tell you about my personal life?," questioned the buxom blonde as she leaned her upperbody on his desk._

_Toshirou rolled his eyes. "Almost all the time, Rangiku."_

_"Well...what him and I have is different. I didn't think you would approve to be honest."_

_"Rangiku..." Tearing his eyes from his paperwork, he layed his emerald eyes on one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. How on earth could she think like that? "How could I ever disapprove from someone who makes you happy?"_

Rangiku felt a relief lifted from her shoulders to know that one of the most important people in her life approved of her relationship with Byakuya but then there were others whom she was glad to have felt the same happiness she felt while with the dark haired noble. There was Shunsui for one and of course there was Juushiro. Nanao was shocked and happy all at the same time.

But there was just one person she thought didn't harbor the same feelings as the rest of her friends.

Ikkaku.

She didn't know what was up with the baldy lately. It seemed everytime she was with or even around Byakuya, he would just turn the other way, almost to distract himself. And what was even odder than Ikkaku's behavior was the fact that Byakuya's family still had no clue they were together, save for Rukia. It was unusual to say the least, for goodness sakes someone would think everyone in the entire household would know about them with all the screaming and moaning she did at night.

The blue eyed woman to this day was still puzzled as to why his family didn't know about her or their relationship for that matter. You'd think Rukia would tell every living person she knew, but alas, the only people she told other than her own family were Ichigo and the gang. Rangiku remembered the look on Ichigo's face when he found out she was dating his brother-in-law. Yup, Ichigo finally put his pride aside and married the petite little Kuchiki. The two lived together in the world of the living now but found the time to visit the Seireitei every now and then.

_How come his family has no clue about us?_

Rangiku was with Byakuya at the moment, arm in arm shopping as a part of their routine weekend get-together. The weekened was practically the only time they both were able to spend time together alone besides in the bedroom. She loved the pure fact that the man could never resist buying her whatever her heart desired. Rangiku was positive she had everything she could ever want at this point in their relationship. Besides a huge rock on her finger.

Not that she wanted it or anything, but it really would accentuate her eyes, not to mention the new necklace he brought for her.

"Byakuya, my feet hurt."

"We only went in four stores, dearest."

Whining gently, she shook her head as she lifted her free arm dangling with at least ten shopping bags. "Please. Can we go somewhere and sit?"

Luckily for the tired fukutaicho, they were by chance walking through a small park when a bench came into view. She immediately rushed towards it, left the dark haired man with at least seventy-five percent of the things they brought today. Byakuya sighed, shook his head once as he watched the beautiful woman settle down all too quickly.

"Nnnhh, dammit. I'm not even wearing stilettos today."

"Surprisingly enough," added Byakuya as he took a seat beside her, settled all of the bags infront of him on the ground.

Rangiku glared at him. "It's not funny."

The Kuchiki clansman sighed gently, sighs seeming like the only thing he could do with her now. She was changing substantially since she first moved in with him and he couldn't quite put his finger on what could have transpired between those many weeks to have altered her usually sunny mood. Rangiku was as moody as ever now and it took more patience that he should have exerted to deal with it all.

"Dearest, you've been like this for weeks. I asked your taicho about your progress as fukutaich. He said you called out of the last three mandatory training sessions and one fukutaicho meeting."

She looked away while a flush the colour of pink carnations adorned her cheeks. He hated when she looked like this. Guilty almost.

"Do you think I wanted to? I had to. I haven't been feeling well lately."

Rangiku lifted her head and saw a marginally upset yet stoic Byakuya staring back at her, reached out a hand to tuck back a few strawberry coloured tresses from her face. And that was when she said it. More like blurted it.

"I'm late, Byakuya."

"Late?"

He did not understand in the slightest at what she saw talking about.

"Weeks to be exact. Around the same night we role played. Get the hint,_ Professor Kuchiki_?"

Byakuya felt his face blush nearly the same exact colour as the fukutaicho's hair. He could practically feel her stare upon him as he found it his turn to look away. Him and Professor Kuchiki were completely different people in and out of the bedroom, but part of the same man. Of course there were plenty of other men he had role played as over the months, but the aftermath was always left with him, just Byakuya. And him alone was the reason why his relationship with Rangiku was going to change forever.

Rangiku's hand went ontop of his, pulling him out of his trance as he lifted his violets to gaze into her worried bright topaz irises. If she wasn't so gorgeous, he wouldn't care whether she was crying or not. But she was and it pained him deeply to see tears prickling the underside of her large blue orbs. The eyes that he could never say no to. The same ones he felt himself falling in love with.

"Byakuya..."

"You are my responsibility, Rangiku. Ever since you moved in with me, you were. And whatever I caused to you is my responsibility as well."

_I shall take whatever responsibility that comes my way when it concerns her. Whether it's an illness or a protruding stomach..._

* * *

A Monday. The day every shinigami dreaded in the Seireitei. That meant only one thing. Back to work. The weekened was over and their duties were back in full swing. Taicho's and fukutaicho's alike hated the day just like all of their subordinates and it was no different for the Sixth Division captain nor the Tenth Division fukutaicho.

Rangiku woke up last as usual this morning, Byakuya having to wake her with their usual routine of tea, coaxing and rubs to her back. She didn't want to wake up this morning and there was a reason why besides work. There was a sensation in her stomach that wouldn't let up since last night. Sex was out of the question and she could already tell that Byakuya was trying to coax her not only from sleep but into foreplay. And she knew one or the other wasn't happening this morning.

"Dearest, wake up."

She cuddled deeper into her pillows, shook her head defiantly.

"Mmmm."

"Rangiku...You have to get up."

Rangiku pretended not to listen to him and kept her eyes closed, wishing with all her might he would just leave her alone for ten more minutes. The hand on her back trailed across her hip to her thigh and it was then that she knew he didn't want to leave her alone. She ignored it, ignored the fact that he was trailing that same hand between her legs with the touch she almost couldn't refuse if she tired.

"Byakuya," she warned softly.

"What will it take to wake you, my love? This?"

A gasp resonated through the room as Byakuya pushed aside her panties and slid a gentle finger along her clit all the way until he entered her warm, slippery sheath. Rangiku's body betrayed her with a cry that made her arch her back, jutting out her ample bust. Why was he doing this? Byakuya used his digit and pushed it deeper inside of her, used the tip to apply a spine trembling pressure to a place inside of her sheath that made her involuntarily scream his name.

"Byakuya! Please...stop..."

How in the world could the woman be denying him when it was blatantly clear that she wanted what he wanted all week? And it has been nearly a week since they've had sex and Byakuya suspected that it had all to do with her strange behavior that led up until now. He tried to coax her further, leaned down and began kissing the nape of her neck.

Rangiku would usually encourage an encounter such as this, but not this time. She made it fairly clear that she wanted nothing to do with his foreplay nor anything else he wanted to shove past her drenched petals as she moaned irritabley and slapped at his wrist.

"No."

"No?"

_No?_

The word 'no' was not in his dictionary nor in his vocabulary storage for the vivacious woman. If she were to ever have used the cursed word, it most definantely wouldn't be for sex. Byakuya was astonished to say the least yet unsurprisingly he ceased to show it on his facade. He would never force himself upon a woman, especially Rangiku. The woman he loved ever so deeply. With a bit of disappointment, he disengaged himself away from her and promptly fixed her panties before heading out of the room.

"I do not wish to see you asleep when I come back, darling. Please. Be ready," he said softly, opening the door.

When she heard the door close, only then did she find it safe to cry. It wasn't that things were going downhill for them, in fact everything was as good as it could be at the moment. She just didn't understand, or even didn't _want _to understand to rephrase the entire situation, as to what was going on with her. Rangiku was unfamiliar to her sudden cravings, scared half to death that some of her most cutest jeans couldn't even fit anymore, and was even more ashamed as to why her mood swings were so severe that they were affecting her relationship with Byakuya in the most oddest of ways.

_I gotta see a doctor...but then again...do I want to? Is what I will hear what I __**want**__ to hear?_

Her train of thought was cut short when an overwhelming wave of nausea sneaked up her throat and prompted her to leap out of bed and dash straight to the bathroom. Another morning of waking up to the bathroom sink, another morning of doubts, regrets and pain.

Just what on earth was happening to Rangiku Matsumoto?

* * *

Byakuya knew it was serious when he was summoned by the lieutenant of Squad Four to report to the Fourth Division immediately. More importantly, he found it devestating to find out that the reason for his summoning was because of a certain strawberry blonde who was found unconcious at a routine training drill after suddenly fainting.

_No...Not Rangiku. Anything but Rangiku. Not another woman shall be taken away from me_.

He thought something odd was happening with her. For the past few weeks, her attitude had been nearly unbearable, their sex unrequited mostly on her part, and for another- they didn't even kiss eachother goodbye today. Something they did everyday before going to work.

The violet eyed noble couldn't help but worry about her. Especially when he walked through the infirmary looking for a vibrant strawberry blonde haired woman. It shouldn't be hard. He was being escorted by a quaint nurse who was working his patience to it's last nerve. Byakuya wasn't an impatient man but in this situation, he had the impulse to stride right past her and search for his beloved on his own.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho is feeling better but is still a bit disoriented."

They reached a long hallway full of dozens of rooms and it was then that he realized that all of those people they passed while on their way back here, were actually the people who's medical cases weren't as serious. How serious was Rangiku's condition and exactly what was it? His heart was performing somersaults and he denied to admit that he was actually feeling afraid, something a noble such as him should never hold within his demeanor.

"Where is she being contained?"

"Why this room right over here. But please be curtious to her visitors. You were the last to have been notified."

_The last? Why must our relationship be the last thing anyone considers when it concerns an emergency?_

The nurse stopped at the fifth door down the hallway and gently knocked onto it. Byakuya was feeling particulary unwelcome when they entered the room, a feeling of betrayal and hurt within his heart as his eyes fell onto the woman herself.

She looked absolutely distressed, lying against a few pillows on a hospital bed with a single white sheet covering her body except for, amusingly, her conspicuous assets. Rangiku, throughout the entire series of traumatic events that led up to all of this prior, looked as fragile as a china doll; as pale as the moon on a lonely November night. He had never seen the gorgegous woman look so...helpless. As delicate as the petals of a sakura blossom.

Just as his deceased wife looked during her last months of life. Confined to a bed, unable to move properly; too weak to do anything for herself. And that's how Byakuya spent his last months of their marriage, taking care of his ill wife, worrying about her. Praying for her. All of which went in vain. His efforts and his tears but not his love for her. He knew that all of the love he held for her she kept away safe in her heart. All the way until her dying day.

"Miss Matsumoto? You have another visitor."

The people at her bedside were the Eighth Division taicho and fukutaicho as well as Hitsugaya-taicho and even Ukitake-taicho could make it. Byakuya predicted she had plenty more visitors today than what were already here. He inwardly seethed. How long ago was it that this happened and everyone waited until now to tell him?

Rangiku lifted her topaz eyes and locked them on his stoic violets, a weary joy shining through her irises.

"Byakuya-taicho..."

Everyone's heads turned towards the granderous man and almost immediately began to unsettle themselves from their sitting positions. One by one, each of them had bowed and addressed him farewell. Byakuya could have cared less about all of them to be honest, his focus clearly on the woman silently crying all alone on her hospital bed. Once everyone was gone, the nurse bowed and also bid him farewell.

"Unohana-taicho shall be with you shortly."

The sound of the door closing was his cue to move in towards Rangiku, her soft weeps like someone taking a zanpakutou and wrenching it throughout his entire heart. He sat in a vacant chair that was closest to her bedside, took her hand into his and nearly lost himself when he felt how cold she was.

"Rangiku...dearest..."

Words lost him for the first time since they've been together and it scared him half to death, leaned a bit out of his chair towards the crying woman and kissed her softly. Rangiku lifted her other hand to weave through his silken dark hair, didn't care about his Kenseikan as she gently clenched the strands through her fingers. He broke the kiss to look more clearly into her eyes, glossy baby blues staring back at him. Byakuya dried away all of her tears and even kissed away a few strays that missed his eyes before kissing her again, cherished the familiar smile that widened against his lips that belonged to the beautiful woman.

"Byakuya. I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered softly when they pulled away.

Rangiku had to release his hair so he could sit down, his comfort never leaving her side as he took her hand that was enveloped within his and kissed the top of her cool flesh. He glanced at her and saw a warm smile that betrayed her actual body temperature. If she had the strength to smile then at least he knew whatever she was going through couldn't have been too serious. Yet again, it was serious enough to end her up here in her own room.

"Tell me what transpired, darling," Byakuya said gently.

Her smile slowly disappeared as her eyes focused down at the sheet that covered her body. It was as white as a cloud and it hurt her eyes to stare at it.

"...I don't know. Toshirou wanted me to participate in the training drills today but I told him I wasn't feeling well. He tried to convince me that some time outside would help, but as soon as I unsheathed Haineko, everything turned dark and then I woke up here."

Rangiku lifted her head, a frown at her lips. "Unohana-taicho did some tests...including blood tests. She told me that my case is completely different from the others that are here right now."

"How serious?"

"She hasn't said anything about it yet."

They both were silent as they stared into eachother's eyes. Byakuya was uncertain of how things would turn out, of how their relationship would continue but he kept an optimistic mind. Whatever it was that was ailing her was probably something so obvious it was probably right under his nose. His eyes scanned her body for any abrasions, lacerations or any indication of her condition. They became fixated at her stomach and he couldn't help but ponder as to when it became so...round. It was raised slightly, protruding through the sheets with little indication.

Before he could contemplate further on it, a knock was sounded at the door and it was Unohana who walked through the door with a clipboard and a warm smile.

"Well look at this. Rumors certaintly are never wrong in the Seireitei. How are you guys feeling?"

"A bit lightheaded," Rangiku admitted gently, placing a hand on her forehead.

The wise woman nodded her head as she closed the door behind her, approached the bed. She grasped Rangiku's wrist softly and began taking vitals.

"Reasonable. And expected of what i'm about to diagnose you with, Miss Matsumoto."

"Will she be alright?," Byakuya asked quietly.

Unohana nodded, her smile widening as her eyes looked down at Rangiku's stomach. The same stare Byakuya had when he looked at the woman's navel. Full of wonder and pondering.

"Yes. She's perfectly fine. Infact, I assigned her a room because her condition requires peace of mind. I didn't want her in all of the chaos of the infirmary patients in the holding room."

After a few moments of holding her wrist, she released it and placed it gently at her side before bringing her clipboard out and jotting down quickly at the bottom.

"She's been like this for a few weeks. Tell me, Kuchiki-sama, were you educated on her illness?"

He shook his head once and looked at the slightly distressed buxom woman.

"Only for a few days prior to this incident."

"Well, her symptoms were blatant. Irritability, nausea, and drowsiness. These are common associated with her condition."

Rangiku shook her head as the grip she had with Byakuya's hand tightened, tears threatening to fall from her large bright blues.

"Unohana-taicho. I'm late. What's wrong with me?"

"Ah, so you are perceptive on the matter as well. Rangiku. My tests say that you missed your period..." Unohana checked her clipboard before returning her eyes back to the strawberry blonde. "...Two months ago. You've been late for a while now. Why haven't you come to see me sooner? This is a serious matter. When a woman misses her period, she should wait no longer than two weeks before seeking professional insight."

"I was stressed," Rangiku admitted shamefully, recalling in her mind all of the sex her and Byakuya shared during those menstrual free two months.

How could she have been so blind to everything that was happening to her? If Unohana said this entire thing had been happening for two months, that meant for the first month of the three Rangiku had been living with Byakuya, something must have went wrong. But what could it have been? She was eating right, her periods were scheduled to the date and of course there was this fantastic sex Rangiku couldn't believe came from a man like him. Especially a noble. All of that sex. All of that _unprotected_ sex.

_Oh my god! No way! It's impossible!_

Rangiku's eyes had widened at the realization, felt her breathing quicken and a pain thumping in her chest. She grabbed her chest while bowing her head, weeping uncontrollably as Unohana closed in on her.

"Rangiku?...Oh my. This is serious. She's too emotional. We have to get her stable. Isane!"

Byakuya was baffled by the entire thing, one minute Rangiku as stable as could be then the next she was grabbing her chest as though it were last thing on this earth to hold onto. What was wrong with her?

"Hai, Unohana-taicho!"

Isane strode quickly towards her taicho who looked back at her with worried dark irises, holding onto Rangiku's hand in reassurance.

"I need pre-natal stress pills. One hundred twenty-five millograms."

"Hai!"

Her fukutaicho rushed out of the room and it was then that Unohana decided to break the news to the unexpectant couple. Turning back to Byakuya, she could see clearly that the rumors of his love for the lieutenant of the Tenth Division were true. She's never seen the stoic man express so many emotions all at once, for a woman no less and here he was, stroking her hair while rubbing her upper arm; silent.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but I think you have the right to know immediately. For everyone's safety."

Byakuya was afraid to hear anything she had to say, optimism far from his mind at this point. Rangiku was as emotional and erratic as she's ever been since this all had transpired and by this point, he knew that something terribly was wrong with her. Something serious, gravely serious.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. You have seven months left to go."

"Seven?"

Was that all the time he had left with this woman? Would she have to be bed bound for the rest of her illness? Would they be able to make any of it work?

"Isn't there more time?," Byakuya pressed monotonously, refrained from releasing emotion into his voice.

Unohana giggled and it was then that the dark haired man knew either she was going insane or that this all was some cruel joke upon him to play with his emotions. But when he looked back to Rangiku, saw her tears and the pain in her face, he knew that it wasn't.

"More time? Her due date is in seven months, taicho. She's two months pregnant. "

If there was a word to describe how Byakuya was feeling, most definitely you couldn't use it infront of him. There was a dumbfounded feeling in the pit of his mind, flabberghastment at his lips, and a weight that was lifted from his stomach but was replaced with a myriad of different emotions he couldn't yet figure out what they were. But there was one thing for certain.

Byakuya Kuchiki felt like a complete jackass.

* * *

Rangiku's nerves were calmed by the extraordinary pills that were prescribed by Unohana, calm enough to handle the news and even calm enough to ask all of the questions that were swimming through her mind. Byakuya hadn't spoken one word since he heard the news and with the two of them still in the infirmary, everything depended on Rangiku to determine whether or not she would be going home tonight or tomorrow.

"...I'm...pregnant?"

"Yes. Congradulations to the both of you."

The strawberry blonde haired lieutenant looked down at her slightly protruding stomach, placed a fragile hand ontop of it. This was why she couldn't fit any of her modern clothing, this was why she was practically eating for two everyday and this was why her emotions led to sexless nights and stress. A baby. A tiny, innocent life was the cause of all her distress. She felt guilt rising through the pit of her stomach, a lump forming in her throat. How could all of this be because of a baby?

_Oh my goodness. This...this changes everything._

"I'm going to be a..."

Giggling, the fourth taicho exclaimed softly, "A mother. You're one of the very rare women in the Seireitei to have gotten pregnant."

"Oh my God. I'm going to get...huge. What do I tell Toshirou?"

"If you do not wish to notify him, i'll simply tell him. You won't be able to do any training drills for a while and you'll be taken off the recruits list for future lieutenants who will be stationed in the world of the living. Yamamoto-soutaicho will understand."

Rangiku nodded before turning her head towards the quiet dark haired man, stifled a laugh when she saw him staring at the hand ontop of her stomach. Amazement shone through his eyes, full of wonder as though he were a young child who discovered something unfathomable. Doubt was the last thing on her mind when it concerned him and their relationship with another addition to their ever growing love. As handsome as he was, she always knew somewhere deep inside that this was meant to happen for him, for them.

_He'll make a great father. I just know it._

"Byakuya...we're going to be parents."

"I shall take any and all responsibility."

They met stares and never has she seen such promise and so much admiration in his eyes than he was showing right now in those knee-shaking violet orbs. It was then that her mind wandered to who the child would take after. She wouldn't mind if her baby had it's father's eyes, just as long as their child had her long, flowing silken strawberry locks. Her most coveted asset next to her breasts. And when she wanted her child to have her hair, it meant that Rangiku desperately wanted a daughter. Byakuya, on the other hand, might just want a son- or both.

_I'll give him as many children as he wants. All of this...it's just a miracle. Complicated, but still a miracle all on it's own._

"Well, I see you two have some decisions and talking to do. Rangiku, I want you to take those pills for two more weeks, every eight hours. Once the pills are gone, that's when I want you to come back and see me. I'll be your obstetrician for this pregnancy since I am the most skilled in such studies."

Nodding, Rangiku thanked the kind woman as Unohana leaned in for a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Any questions, you come see me. For your first checkup, i'll give you two some guidelines but all you two need to know for now is to limit the stress. It's the number one cause of miscarriage here in the Seireitei."

A fear Rangiku didn't know was there shot through her spine like lightning as the grip on her stomach subconciously tightened. Miscarriage? She would never think of such a thing, no matter how unplanned this pregnancy was she would never terminate or even think of intentially getting rid of this baby. Rangiku firmly believed in everything having a purpose and this unborn child was a true miracle just waiting to be born into this forgiving world.

"I shall keep an eye on it," Byakuya stated responsibly.

Unohana nodded and smiled at the couple as she prepared to leave, writing on her clipboard as she walked towards the door.

"A nurse shall see to your needs and before you leave make sure you check out, Rangiku."

"Hai."

All was quiet when the taicho of Squad Four left, Rangiku & Byakuya having their eyes transfixed at her ever growing stomach. Now that she thought about her navel, if she waited a few more months, she most definitely would have gotten a wake-up call. She would have thought she was going to blow up like a balloon instead of knowing the truth.

_Well at least I know the truth now. What if I got recruited for a dangerous mission? Even if i'm not considered Byakuya's wife, he would definitely talk me out of not going and then i'm sure I would have talked him out of not letting me go. And then what? What if I got hurt, or worse? The baby?_

Rangiku slowly lifted her eyes until they were gazing at him. The taicho of Squad Six. The man she adored with all of her heart. The man who would be a father in seven months.

"Byakuya...i'm sorry."

It was his turn to lift his gaze from her stomach to look into her eyes, those sorrowful depths of bright blue that pained him to even see. He despised the look of guilt or anything that didn't relate to happiness in her eyes. She was just too beautiful for any kind of horrible emotion to tarnish such a gorgeous face.

"For what?"

"...For all of this. I should have told you sooner how I was feeling. Now look. I made you rush from work just to see the results of my stupidity-"

He surprised her when he dove in to kiss her lips, a firm kiss that made her shut up entirely when he pulled away. Byakuya rested his hand ontop of hers that was lain across her slightly protruding stomach.

With eyes as stern and cold as ice he whispered, "None of this is your fault. I never want you to blame yourself ever again...My love for you simply won't allow it, Rangiku."

"Byakuya..."

Today was certaintly a day of tears for her as she felt the warm trickles of salt water trail down her face, a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"This is something I caused and I should have payed more attention to your suffering. My child won't be born in vain nor a bastard."

_A bastard? Does he mean...?_

"Which is why I am asking that your marry me, love."

* * *

**A/N:** Awww! Did Byakuya and Rangiku stride through life's milestones pretty quick or what? A pregnancy and now an engagement, Rangiku is going to have many major changes in her life fairly quickly. I know i've taken this story into overdrive, but this is exactly how I pictured and wanted it. I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions and comments on one of my favourite sequels since 'I Hate to Love You', 'Blind Love'.


	5. Anxiety Complex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or anything affiliated with Bleach or it's creator. Thank you.

**A/N:** Konnichiwa faithful readers, i'm back again with the fifth chapter for this wonderful sequel. I know you guys have been waiting for a while for this so I know apologies are way past due. Gomen! Okay, so far with this sequel Byakuya has proposed to Rangiku in the infirmary after finding out that she was two months pregnant. The couple are now forced to amp up their relationship and prepare for their unborn child. How will everything go for these two shinigami? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

It wasn't a surprise when Rangiku said yes that day to Byakuya's sudden proposal in the hospital room, and it also wasn't a surprise that Rangiku wanted to tell all her friends. But she couldn't. Why, may you ask? Just look at her bare left ring finger.

_How does someone propose...without a ring? He's the richest guy I know and he can't even have a ring ready?_

Suspicions ran through the strawberry blonde's mind all throughout the next few days as to why he had no ring. Was it a spur of the moment thing? If she wasn't pregnant, would he have waited to propose? Would he even have proposed at all? It seemed nowadays that all her thoughts about their relationship ran into doubts, but she could always count on his sweet words to quell those doubts and that's how she fell more and more for him.

"How are you this morning, love?"

"Fine," Rangiku yawned, a hand subconciously rubbing her stomach.

It was a habit of hers now ever since she found out she was two months pregnant and she was sure it wouldn't go away until the baby was born. Even while her stomach was still nearly flat as a board until it was as huge as a balloon. Rangiku was beginning to get used to the fact that she was going to become a parent. Byakuya as well.

He has devoted all of his free time to her and her alone, making sure she was comfortable and seeing to it that she had whatever she wanted. Though he did that before the pregnancy news, it was at an all time high and only a few days into the news was she feeling like not a princess- but a queen.

Byakuya set her hot tea to the side that he had retireved for her, kneeled infront of her and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. He then kissed her lips and relished inwardly at her passion. Even when it was early in the morning, she gave him love that was ten times that of all the women in the world. The dark haired man felt as her lips left his, a yearning in his heart that never wanted to stop kissing such a beautiful woman as her.

"You look lovely this morning."

She kissed him again for good measure as her hands held the sides of his face. "I know I am," she giggled when their kiss ended.

His lips had traveled down her body in a slow trail, arousal rising within the strawberry blonde. But she knew not to let her hopes up too high, because he had done this every morning since that fateful day in the infirmary. Byakuya's destination with his kisses had changed and instead of between her thighs, they would meet her stomach with repetitive kisses of affection to the slight rise of her midsection. Rangiku smiled, ran a hand through his Kenseikan-free hair, giggling when his hand replaced his lips to her navel with a gentle massaging motion.

"So beautiful...the both of you."

"Awww, you're so sweet..."

Rangiku leaned down and met his lips with a lingering, soft kiss that she could tell he wanted to end after a few seconds. He pulled away but she surprised him immensely when she chased those god forsaken lips with her own and kissed him again, this time deeper than the last time. Byakuya was puzzled at her behaviour, almost didn't have the mind to stop her when she began untying the obi to her yukata.

"Rangiku," he whispered between kisses. "What are you doing?"

Byakuya abruptly stopped the kiss to rebuke her actions, very unsure as to why she would be in the mood or if it was safe to have sex while she was pregnant. Yet as her assets always did to him, they captivated the solemn minded noble and made him want to believe that she was in no way possible pregnant. But she was. His eyes traveled almost immediately from her breasts craddled in a tight fitting bra to her stomach and it was staring him right in the face. The gentle rise of an innocent life, the only indication of her pregnancy.

He didn't know why he couldn't see it before.

It was only a few weeks ago when I consumated her...I don't remember this...Did I even see it?

"You look...scared," Rangiku said unhappily, frowning at the expression on his face.

"...I am only apprehensive. You are impregnated, darling."

Rangiku sighed. "I'm not an expert, but i'm pretty sure it's alright to have sex while i'm pregnant."

Byakuya watched her remove the rest of her yukata until she was before him in nothing but her undergarments. Her sexy undergarments, he thought to himself as he used his hands to hold the sides of her upperbody, nimble fingers hugging the shallow wells between her ribs. She was still svelte despite all of the food she was eating. Rangiku's metabolism worked faster than what she could put into her mouth. If she gained any weight at all, he was almost positive she could lose it in a few weeks flat without even trying.

"If you believe that this will not harm the child then I will oblige with your wishes, love."

The strawberry blonde flashed him a mischievous smile along with a pair of shining, devilish irises that hypnotized him and allured him so that he wasn't sure if it was him or the spell she had casted onto him that caused him to clutch her breasts in a possessive hold. Rangiku encouraged him by protruding her chest towards his hold, moaning when he gave them a firm squeeze.

"My wish is that we quit the foreplay, hun," she demanded.

Rangiku felt only a moment of lonliness when he removed his hands but felt a rush of excitement all over again when he slowly stood up and began removing his black haori. She noticed that his captain's haori nor any of his expensive accessories weren't accompanying his attire and it was then that she realized that for once in their relationship she had actually woken up early.

"We have adequate time before we shall leave for work."

She fell back onto the bed in a heap of disarray strawberry tresses, allowed herself to spread open her legs for the handsome man infront of her. As if she hasn't done it a million times, she thought musingly to herself as she watched with lust filled eyes at every single muscle that flexed when he removed his arms from his shirt. The result of her opening her legs for him so many times was right before them but it wasn't going to stop the sex deprived couple.

Byakuya successfully removed his haori as his eyes fixated into the baby blue irises that captured him once more into a spell that he couldn't bring himself out of. He started towards her slowly, bringing one knee onto the bed while taking one of her legs, caressing the satiny skin before abruptly dragging her closer to him. Could a giggle have been anymore sexier than the one she elicted at that moment?

"You are amused. Why is that, darling?"

"Because, sweetheart..." She reached upwards to stroke the side of his face, a small smile enlightening her entire face including her large, luminous baby blues. "I love you," she cooed.

Without thinking twice, Byakuya pronounced his love for her too. Be reminded though- Byakuya Kuchiki almost never proclaimed his love for any woman unless he was positive they were the one. And with this woman he was infinite times more positive. He was confident about this woman. Byakuya knew he made the right choice to stay with her, to propose to her, and ultimately conceive with her.

A baby. Something his late wife never gave to him. He found himself falling deeper into this spell Rangiku had casted upon him as admiration and compassion sprang forth from his heart and appeared in his violets. If love with her felt like this, then he didn't want to know any other kind.

_She's the mother to my unborn child. My future wife...I think it's time..._

"I love you as well, dearest."

They both met in a heated, passionate kiss that led to some much needed sexual release and healing. And in the midst of their love making, Byakuya had come to a life changing decision that would affect not only his life but hers as well. It was something she deserved more than anything in this world besides his love.

_I have to introduce her to my family. As my fiancee...My pregnant fiancee._

* * *

Rangiku had stunned nearly all her friends, well let's just face it- all her friends infact, when she broke the news that she was pregnant. First there was Toshirou, who in her opinion had the most right to know out of anyone seeing as she looked up to the teenager as her own brother. Then there was Nanao, Momo, Shunsui, Juushirou, Izuru, Renji, and many others. But the ones who took it a little too unlightly were of course the men who have been barking up her tree for years and that excluded all of the men she had mentioned before. The hardest who took the news that not only was she with Byakuya now, but she was pregnant by him as well was the only guy she could ever know that lived as though he were living in exile from the Seireitei.

And that person was Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Booby lady!"

Giggling, the strawberry blonde waved at the pink haired darling who was busy doing who knew what with her petite sized Zanpakutou.

"Hi, Yachiru. Say, where's your captain?," Rangiku questioned as she visored her eyes with a flat open hand, pretending to look for him.

"Oh? Kenny? He's doing taicho stuff, you know, all the boring things I don't wanna do."

Rangiku smiled at her, about the most adorable fukutaicho the Seireitei had to offer. Just how on earth did head captain Yamamoto have any kind of mind to assign a little girl as a lieutenant in the first place? And there was no possible way that paperwork and Kenpachi went together. The equation was redundant and highly insufficient. Since when in the world did that man **ever** do the work he was supposed to?

"Hmm, since when does a guy like him do things like that?," she muttered to herself, a finger pressed to her cheek.

Her eyes looked up at nothing in particular, wonder and puzzlement etched on her forehead when a baratone voice nearly made her heart leap out of her chest in surprisement.

"Since a guy like me got orders to turn in my paperwork or I can kiss my job goodbye."

She turned around swiftly making her luscious locks sailing in the air, wide blue irises having to look up into the sephuracal face of the Eleventh Division captain.

"Kenny!"

Yachiru leaped from her place on Kenpachi's desk and ran like a little girl who's father just came home from work. When she reached him, the petite fukutaicho miraculously leaped again and it was high enough to perch herself on his shoulder, hugging the cirumference of his neck.

"I missed ya Kenny!"

Kenpachi the entire time could have cared less about the pink haired girl, for his preying eyes were fixated on the buxom fukutaicho of Squad Ten who looked nearly twice as gorgeous than she usually was for some reason or another. It was a glow about her, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Yachiru. Not now. Go check up on Ikkaku and Yumichika. Those two are supposed to be at mandatory squad practice."

"Oh, you mean baldy and fruity? Okay, Kenny!"

Yachiru squeezed her tiny arms around Zaraki's neck once more before leaping to the floor and dashing out of the room, not before saying her farewells to Rangiku that was.

"Bye, booby lady!"

They both heard the door close after the tiny lieutenant, but to Rangiku it was similar to closing a jail cell. It was near to impossible to leave a room with Kenpachi in it. Well, to rephrase the entire situation, it was near to impossible to leave a room with Kenpachi in it if you had ample, prominent breasts and a body that sauntered and switched involuntarily when you walked. And your name had to be Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho of the Tenth Division.

A smirk had drew itself on his scarred face. "It's been awhile. What's with the sudden visit?"

Inwardly, Rangiku despised that smirk as she could remember vividly how wide it was when they last met together alone. Mind you, she wasn't wearing any clothes back then.

_Ugh, that was like two years ago. Before I started dating Byakuya. He's just an old fling. Does he really think I came here for...**that**?_

"Well, to be honest, I just came to see if you've heard the news," Rangiku admitted.

Puzzled, the broad bodied man said, "News?"

Rangiku nodded as she mindlessly twirled a section of her silken tresses, blue eyes apprehensive as they looked up into his dark ones. There was a glimmer in his eyes that all the men that swooned over her had, the kind Byakuya had every single morning and every night and all the inbetween whenever she was with him. She knew Zaraki had as many fantasies of her as the next man and to date, he was the only one of the very few shinigami with those fantasies who was able to turn them into reality. All it took was a few bottles of sake and the right atmosphere.

"And to be honest with you, lass, I have no clue as to what kind of news you want to tell me."

"...Seriously? No clue?"

Kenpachi gazed momentarily at her cleavage, his smirk twisting even wider. Gods, if Byakuya were to ever find out she saw this man alone he'd surely kill him for the way he was looking at her, Rangiku thought to herself. Byakuya knew all about her consumation with the man who spited every last woman as if they were the key to his destruction. But Rangiku was different somehow and Zaraki couldn't place his finger on what made her different than the rest.

"No. Why, does it concern me, doll?"

"Actually, it conerns Byakuya-taicho and I," she confessed, fully aware of the frown now upon his face.

Everyone knew how much he despised the man who ran Squad Six, the man who was not only rich but thought he was better than anyone else and who turned down more women than Kenpachi could sleep with in a month. The moment Rangiku mentioned his name, Zaraki knew the news was anything but good. Why was she telling **him** of all people?

"Kuchiki? What the hell does this have to do with me, woman?"

"Kenpachi," Rangiku started with her hands on her hips, noticing his frown turning upside down all too quickly at her movements. "You're my friend, idiot. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Well? What is it? Did the man break your heart? Ready to give me another try?," Kenpachi drawled playfully.

_What the fuck is up with the Eleventh Division and all of it's perverts? I must truly say that the only man who belongs to Squad Eleven who doesn't want to fuck me or already hasn't is Yumichika. There's just something...different about him. Can't quite say..._

"He didn't break my heart. As a matter of fact, we're a couple now and-"

"What?"

Kenpachi couldn't believe his ears; was the woman telling the truth? By the look of graveness on her gorgeous face, he had to second that and say yes. But why on earth would she choose Byakuya of all men? Not that the man wasn't attractive, it was clear to every person in the Seireitei that he was the target of all female fantasies. Was Rangiku really that shallow to snatch up a man who was not only handsome, but _rich_ at the same time? Zaraki didn't want to believe any of it, that it was all a coincidence. The Rangiku he knew wasn't a shallow woman at all, no, she was far smarter than that.

If anybody in the Seireitei had a heart of pure gold and was a good Samaritan to all, then that description had to belong to who else but the woman infront of him. Kenpachi swooned day and night over this woman, had a passion for the buxom beauty that exceeded what the heart could retain. A woman like her came once in a lifetime and he was lucky enough to have spent at least one night with her. Even if he couldn't remember the half of it.

_She's as lovely as a doll, has hair twice as beautiful as Rapunzel and gods what a body. She's **too **sexy. Byakuya's actually hitting this more than I am._

Rangiku was almost afraid to tell him again. "I'm his fiancee. We're getting married soon...and...i'm kinda...pregnant."

"_Pregnant? _Good gods, woman, how on earth can you be **kinda** pregnant?"

"Are you living in a fucking thousand-mile-away cave? I'm serious! Kenpachi, i'm two months pregnant. Byakuya's the father."

Never had she seen the captain of such a strong and unbeatable squad look so...dumbfounded. Appalled and astonished all at the same time. Rangiku didn't know why she felt so guilty nor why she felt a sudden impulse of sorrow for the dark haired man. He was no Byakuya, and he most certainly wasn't a gentleman. She remembered quite vividly of their one-night stand despite her alarming consumption of alcohol, a long awaited one by the both of them. A beautiful woman and a ravenous man both melded as one that lone night and never had Rangiku endured such passion and endless ecstasy than she did with him.

But she chose Byakuya not because of his money nor his grandeur but because of his heart. He was just as rapturous as Kenpachi in bed, but what the taicho of Squad Eleven lacked, the taicho of Squad Six gained in mind, body, soul and heart. She couldn't have chosen a better man to settle down with, to have beautiful children with and to cherish for the rest of her life. Byakuya was a man with potential to build a future with. And Kenpachi?

_Just a damn booty call if you ask me._

"Our wedding isn't planned yet but i'll be sure to invite you, hun. I really want you there."

Rangiku found it time to leave, strode up to the speechless man to look into his eyes. She offered him a weak smile and open arms, getting on her tip toes to embrace the circumference of his neck. The strawberry blonde was surprised to say the least when she felt the audacious man embrace her back. She could have sworn she heard a whimper come from him but chose to ignore it as he nuzzled into the crook of her throat.

"You're breaking me heart here, woman. But if that's what you want, then I won't argue," he mumbled, inhaling her intoxicating feminine scent.

She smelled as sweet as she actually was. Kenpachi refused to believe that a Kuchiki would sweep up a woman like this. A woman so damn lovely. He knew the troubles Byakuya's last wife went through to be accepted into his prestigious family. Just what on earth was Byakuya thinking to choose a busty blonde as the woman to take the place of his late wife?

_Rangiku, you're in for a hell of a ride if you want to stay with that man. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into._

* * *

Byakuya trusted only one man in the entire Seireitei to tell the newfound discovery of Rangiku's conceivement. And that was his very own sensei, Juushirou Ukitake.

"Congradulations. My, my. It's about time, you know."

"Arigatou."

Juushirou shook his head all the while laughing good naturely at the nobles slightly flushed face. He could tell he was quite embarrassed to say the least but still proud.

"A father. That name will suit you just fine, Byakuya."

"It is a responsibilty I hope I can adapt to."

"You shall. Besides, when is it every day that someone's fiancee is the most gorgeous woman in the Seireitei?"

Byakuya nodded in agreement with his eyes fixated at his tea, not quite sure why he didn't want it or anything to eat and drink for that matter. It was like an opposite impact between him and Rangiku. Before she got pregnant, he remembered how little she ate, or to rephrase the situation how little eating periods she had. In one sitting alone, the woman could scarf up about a days worth of calories which was why she only used to eat once a day. Byakuya's diet was it's usual regimen, a small portion at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Nowadays, he rarely ate anything and it seemed like Rangiku was doing the eating for him. She now ate three times a day and consumed enough for her, the baby and him all at once. Byakuya didn't know what was wrong with him. Of course he was happy about the news, enthralled even, though he rarely showed it on the outside. But whenever he heard the word _father_, it just sent chills down his spine and his nerves would become haywire. Which was why he was here visiting Juushirou, because his nerves wouldn't allow him to sit through another two hours of paperwork.

_I am going to be a father soon. Yet why do I feel so...scared? Does Rangiku feel the same about becoming a mother?_

"My disciple; a father. You know, you're the first taicho here in the Seireitei to be expecting. Only a few births have been recorded and they've all belonged to the commoners."

The silver haired man took a sip of his tea, noticed the untouched cup before Byakuya and saw that there was something different in his eyes. Besides his stoic facade, there was a look of distance that replaced his usual confident persona. Everything about his young disciple perplexed him nowadays.

"How's Rangiku holding up?"

"She is fairly well. Unohana prescribed prenatal pills for her stress. Rangiku is taking everything superbly now."

"Well that's good to hear. So I take it she's off active duty for a while, has anyone notified head captain Yamamoto about her condition?"

Byakuya finally took a sip of his tea, disliked how it had gotten lukewarm all too quickly. "Hai. My fiancee is not allowed on any training regimens nor is she allowed to join any forces going to the world of the living. Her taicho has confined her to mostly paperwork for now."

"Well, i'm sure she can find other ways to fulfill her duties as fukutaicho without having to resort to combat."

"Rangiku is highly versatile. I trust in everything she does."

The two sat in momentary silence, peaceful if you asked them, that was until someone disrupted that peace. It was surprisingly enough, Shunsui and right by his side was his fukutaicho, Nanao. Their relationship was so blatant but it seemed that it was always Nanao trying to hide it and Shunsui trying to advertise it. Byakuya would prefer not to witness the lazy taicho shove his tongue down the petite woman's throat.

"Hey! It's a party! Why didn't you invite us?"

"Ah, Shunsui. Ise-fukutaicho. What a surprise. What's with the sudden visit?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses further up the bridge of her nose while announcing subtly, "Kyouraku-taicho and I wish to speak with you, Ukitake-taicho."

Juushiro turned back to Byakuya, folded his arms and gave the man a concerned look. Quietly, enough so the two at the doorway couldn't hear, he said, "I have other matters now, Byakuya. Take care of Rangiku and if there's anything you need, you know i'll always be here."

"Arigatou, sensei."

And with that the dark haired captain slowly rose to his feet, had no intentions on greeting the two, but acknowledged the deep bow given by Nanao with a curt nod before exiting the room. Byakuya's granderours air could still be felt in the room by all, Shunsui the first to question the twelfth captain about the small conversation he shared with the stoic man.

"What's up with him? You'd think any guy would be happy to be expecting a whelp."

Sighing, Juushirou answered gently, "He is going through a few things at the moment. Nothing to worry about."

Shunsui and Nanao advanced towards the silver haired man and took seats across from him on the tatami mat.

"Juushirou. We need your help."

"What could it possibly be?"

Nanao found herself blushing, turned her head slightly away but was comforted by Shunsui's gentle hand on her arm.

"...How likely is it that pregnancies happen in the Seireitei?"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, i'll have to admit to you guys that this was going to be a long chapter, but I decided to divide it. So what do you guys think so far of how i'm handling these two as well as the other characters? Everything happening too fast? Not enough is happening? Let me know with a simple review. F.Y.I, fairly shortly i'll be uploading the next chapter to finish off until the New Year. Thanks for reading!


	6. Identity Crisis

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so apparently I don't own Bleach. Dammit.**

**A/N:** I told you guys I would be back! I'm just as excited as you. Okay, so this chapter I've had some fun doing since it's freelance at this point. I've already got this story up to twelve chapters so far, half of which you haven't read yet simply because I want to know your feedback on all of this before I even consider progressing this story any futher. This is a laid back kinda chapter with just a hint of citrus. Not too sour for you guys, lol. Alright, lets get this show on the road. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

"Byakuya..."

"Hai?"

Rangiku was lying on her back on their bed, thumbing through the daily newspaper with nothing at all in her interest. Then she saw a picture of herself in one of the articles about Squad Ten. Ugh, she hated the angle they chose and she couldn't even remember someone with a camera that day. From the side, she looked only slightly pregnant, nothing caught by an ordinary reader, but to her she saw it full blown. Imagine, she thought to herself, she'd be as huge as a blimp in only a few months.

"Come to bed."

Byakuya was at his desk going through necessary papers and bills for his mansion, eyes scanning the numbers on some of his income documents. He was one of the wealthiest in the Seireitei, the amount of zero's never a problem for a man of his status. Rangiku's pregnancy wouldn't even put a dent in his wealth and in fact, with the arrival of a future heir, there was always the good news of filing the child for dependency when it was tax season. Not that they were having a child to obtain more money, remember, the entire concievement was a surprise to both of them.

"I am busy at the moment."

"But Byakuyaaaa..."

With a gentle sigh, he placed down the paper in his hand and craned his neck to look at the buxom woman on his bed. She was always gorgeous, but for some reason, this pregnancy seemed to summon a soft glow to her already pristine, translucent skin. And to think he thought she was a fallen angel when they first got together. This all was a blessing and he loved the woman for how much she had melted his icy heart.

"Yes, doll."

"You work too much, please? Come to bed, sweetheart?," she whined softly, placed a hand on her navel.

As much as he wanted to continue looking over his documents, he had to admit that he did pay little attention to her since they arrived home from work today. If he wasn't spending enough time with her now, imagine when the baby would arrive; he most certainly wouldn't have any time to spend with her then because they both would be too busy as parents. They've only been together for a year. In all honesty, he had always wanted an heir to call his own, however he would have chosen to have it later.

He wasn't being selfish. He hasn't been selfish since he was a teenager, in Seireitei years that being more than a century ago. In average time, if Rangiku was around three years younger than him, why was she the one taking all of this so maturely?

_I must admit, this is all happening faster than I expected. But this is the result of my actions and I must take responsibility as a noble should._

Whether he liked it or not, a baby would be arriving in seven months. Enough time for her stomach to grow and hopefully, he wished, their relationship.

"Alright then, dearest."

Forlornly, he set down his papers before slowly rising from his chair. It was then that he saw her smile. That smile could have lit up the entire room if her smile wasn't already enlighting his heart. Rangiku was about twice as gorgeous and he knew she would only get lovlier as the months went along. He reached the bed and didn't even bring his knee atop of the mattress when she started to scold him.

_Already, the woman is acting like a mother..._

"Are you really going to come to bed with your haori on?"

"Why ever so not?"

"Because..." She began hiking down the sheets that covered her body until she was completely exposed to him in nothing but lingerie. "I'm not wearing a shirt, so neither should you."

Byakuya could guess by now that her sex drive was back and all of her denials of his affections was completely thrown out of the window. This was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her and her wonderfully massive breasts.

He decided differently, however. "Dearest, I must decline."

Rangiku pouted her luscious lips and it was causing Byakuya to slowly change his mind, if not gradually.

"Aww, why?," she complained gently as he resumed climbing into bed.

His mind was already decided yet the woman seemed diligent in her persuading and after a year of being with him, she knew not too many of his weaknesses. However, she did know his key ones and all of those key weaknesses seemed to be in connection with her voluptuous body. And the woman knew exactly how to use that weapon she called a body.

As soon as he settled into bed, he began work on removing his Kenseikan from his hair when she did the unthinkable.

"Is it because I still have clothes on? If I take everything off, then will you go to bed without your haori?"

"Rangiku, I shall not allow..."

He was lost for words when the strawberry blonde sat up in bed, reached her arms behind her back and easily unlatched the hooks to her lacy brassiere. It slid off as quickly as he could swallow the lump in his throat. Byakuya was thankful he was under the sheets, but it wouldn't be long before she would recognize his erection that wasn't there a minute ago. Rangiku slid off the straps from her arms until her breasts were exposed entirely to his lingering, unbeknowist to him, and his hungry eyes. She nonchalantly tossed the expensive piece to the side, bright blues glancing at him, dancing with mischief.

"Allow what?," Rangiku quieried innocently.

Byakuya still hadn't taken off his Kenseikan, his hands shaking slightly but not visibly in his hair. He couldn't belive the audacity of the woman. She surprised him every single day, and oddly that was one of the things he fell in love with about her. Rangiku Matsumoto was an entire voluptuous bottle of crazy sauce.

"This?"

She jutted out her large bust as an indication, with all the right plots in her mind. As his newly proposed-to-fiancee, she knew that the only way to break this man was to treat him just as she would any other swooner. Only she had to try twice as hard, but the work payed off. Byakuya was like a tamed animal when she seduced him and the moment where he couldn't contain himself any longer, he would almost pounce on her and promise her that her eyes wouldn't sleep a wink all night. And his word was as true as his love for her.

"Rangiku. This is highly unorthodox for this hour-"

"What is unorthodox is the fact that you're still wearing most of your clothes."

Her hand slowly trailed up her thigh, saw his eyes following the invisible trail until her nimble fingers curled into the hem of her panties.

"If you don't start undressing, i'll be forced to take these off."

He heeded her words and with immense satisfaction, Rangiku watched the stoic man take off his Kenseikan and began removing his haori. She could tell easily that he was compliant yet hintly unhappy to be taking orders from his pregnant fiancee in the middle of the night. But Byakuya was always the gentleman and whatever she wanted, she would get. Even if it meant having sex while she was pregnant, which he was somewhat apprehensive about.

_He wasn't apprehensive this morning. What's up with him? I think he'd rather __**sleep **__than sleep with __**me**__. Because if that's the case, I think I should move back into my apartment._

"What's wrong?"

"It is very late, dearest."

Rangiku pouted at his unusually monotonous tone. When they would be alone, around her Byakuya's voice held at least some form of expression yet he just spoke to her as though they were surrounded by every taicho in the Seireitei. He was feeling uncomfortable or at least ashamed at what they were going to do. She thought he was alright with this, at least he was alright with it this morning when he trusted her word about how none of their relations would harm the baby.

Instinctively, she let her mind control her body as she took advantage of him shrugging off his sleeves and straddled his lap, marginally widened violets staring at her in disbelief.

"Rangiku?"

"Aww, come on, sweetheart. What's wrong? Tell me."

"I have already elaborated myself, love," he defended in exhasperation.

When her naked chest pressed deliberately against him, he found that he couldn't control his hands that had palmed the underside of her pantie-adorned backside. She then moaned and shifted her hips, his constricted erection brushing against her inner thigh. Byakuya couldn't swallow as she lowered her lips to his ear, kissed along his jawbone until she whispered in about the most sexiest voice he's ever heard on a woman.

"Well then...let me elaborate how much I wanna fuck you..."

Rangiku had startled him when she snatched up his member in one movement, relished in the choked gasp that resonated through the room. The best part about his bedroom- it had great vocal potential. Their sex was ten times better in this room that was about as big as the entire square floor measurments of her old apartment.

Kissing along the outer shell of his ear, she proceeded to torture him as she stroked with a pleasing pressure to his rock hard appendage. She knew he was in pure agony, it was all in his breathing, as harsh as his rapture in bed. Rangiku responded to his possessive clutching of her backside with rewarding whimpers to his ear as she rubbed her breasts further up his chest; one of her hands entwined securely to the roots of his silken hair.

"Byakuya...you don't know how long i've wanted this," she panted straight into his ear, a soft mewl leaving her luscious lips when he suddenly grappled one of her naked breasts.

"You test me, dearest."

All the self restraint in the world couldn't deny the sex appeal of Rangiku Matsumoto, even Byakuya Kuchiki restraint. They were made for eachother.

The highly composed man was slowly wasting away as his desires began to rise forth, Rangiku's whimpers turning into soft moans of encouragement as his hand fondled at her breast with abandoned rapture. The sensations caused her to squeeze a death grip at his engorged member, another choked gasp emitting from his mouth. Rangiku needed more and she let him know with a heart wrenching cry of yearning.

"Please, Byakuya!"

The word simply wouldn't do in his bedroom and the only time he wanted to hear it was when she begged him to buy her a new dress on a scantily clothed mannequin in a luxury boutique.

"Beg as you will, doll. However..."

Byakuya swiftly changed their positions on the bed, as fast as lightning. Rangiku had no clue as to how she ended up beneath him, a bit deshevled from it all but was brought back to reality when she felt his strong hands slowly dragging her panties down her thighs and past her knees until they came off her feet. He didn't care where they ended up, made it fairly clear as he nonchalantly threw them behind him. The look in his eyes, so abandoned and feral, she could have had an infinite amount of orgasms from it and it still wouldn't be enough to satiate her desires.

This was the real reason why she chose to be with him. Infinite layers there was to this man and she was happy to know that only she could strip him down to this ravenous, rapturous creature that couldn't even be called a man anymore. But a beast.

"Do not beg for the inevitable."

Rangiku's eyes then followed his hand between her thighs, a moan at her lips when she felt him gently part the inner petals of her flower and then used a third finger to swirl at the juices accumulating at her entrance. The angelic whimpers that escaped her throat were breathtaking and he almost couldn't help himself when he lowered his mouth to the hot flower and ran his tongue slowly against her swollen bud. She cried his name softly, a name that resided deep in her thrumming heart and in her shrouded mind. He had no intentions of pleasing her just yet. Byakuya wanted to test her, to see how much she wanted him and the evidence was all on his fingers, thoroughly coated with the sugary juices that were summoned from her amazingly aroused body.

He lifted his head gradually and retracted his finger from her entrance, the blue eyed woman watching him study the shiny digit with subtle wonder in his violet orbs. Rangiku couldn't stand the waiting anymore, on impulse leaning upwards and impetuously lowering her mouth onto his finger. Byakuya was in shock at the actions of his fiancee, couldn't stop her as she instinctively used the moist muscle inside her mouth to lave away all of her sinful essence. She was teasing him and he knew it too. The woman was an expert at using her sexuality and seducing was her primary forte.

"Rangiku..."

When she finished, she moaned deeply, lifted her dazzling topaz irises to stare into the lusting eyes of the Kuchiki noble.

"Fuck me," she mouthed.

The silent dialouge was like opening the gates to a lustful, rapturous hell, Byakuya swooping down like a hawk to capture her lips greedily against his own. He could taste her sweet juices lingering inside the warm caverns of her mouth, sprang out his tongue to dance with hers. Rangiku was all in a wonderous daze as he handled her thighs with utmost patience, his grip on both of them firm as he spread them open wider and lifted them until she could wrap her legs around his back. She loved missionary with this absolutely handsome god of a man, her limbs snaked around him as though she were an arachnid closing in on her prey.

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but notice in the midst of their frenzied kiss, her lover so far abandoned that he completely forgot to shut the door. Byakuya didn't notice it at first, too preoccupied with his hands on her backside to care about anything else. But when her moans became broken and less frequent, that was when he took attention to the lascivious woman beneath him. She had stopped responding to his lips all together, something of interest capturing her mind. Her nails had ceased raking up his back, embedded through the roots of his hair.

"Nani?," he questioned silkily through the dark, continuing to coax her with small kisses to her mouth.

That was when he noticed her eyes fixated at something in particular behind him. Wide and as brightly blue as could be, Byakuya followed her stare, had to crane his neck over his shoulder to see behind him. The sight was too shocking for words. You'd think anyone would be asleep at this hour, nonetheless not have one foot in his highly guarded manor. Another pair of wide and astounded eyes were staring back at them and from what the couple could tell, this would definitely shame their image for a long while. In the Kuchiki family of course.

"Shit."

* * *

"Who is this harlot? You dare sow your seed with some insolent whore?"

Rangiku could hear every last word, too ashamed for words and forced to stay in the bedroom where Byakuya commanded she remain. Outside the door was a heated argument, mostly on the intruder's part and it just so happened that the intruder was none other than one of the few Kuchiki's who lived in the mansion- Byakuya's grandfather. The man who hated his past wife from the start. The one who entrusted every last bit of inheritance to Byakuya, the youngest Kuchiki of the entire clan.

Her fiancee.

"Watch your tongue. A harlot she is not nor is she a whore. Insolent is what I should be calling you, grandfather."

"And to think that the first Rukongai stray was enough? Byakuya-sama, this is highly irresponsible and unorthodox. I suggest you stop this right now."

"I have no intention. She shall be introduced soon enough. Heed my words, now leave."

Rangiku saw as Byakuya re-entered the bedroom with slight distraught on his face, anger seeping from his eyes as he very firmly closed the door behind him; locked it. He wasn't happy but deeply upset as well. Of course she could help him feel better but was now the time for any of that?

"So...your family thinks i'm a whore?"

Byakuya was quiet as a pindrop, couldn't even lift his eyes to look at the upset strawberry blonde. Sheilding her body with a section of sheets, she couldn't contain the hurt that was throbbing at her heart, the tears that threatened to spill from her dazzling blues. Words couldn't describe the pain and the mortification she was feeling, her cheeks bled the colour of ripened cherries. Byakuya was as well flushing, a gentle pink so fair, not even the trained eye could see.

"...Doesn't he know who I am?"

"...No..."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

The dark haired man didn't respond to the firm question, standing in the middle of the vast bedroom with his eyes casted at the floor. It was then that Rangiku's impulses forced her to throw off the sheets that concealed her body, Byakuya fully aware that she had intentions of arguing. Their relationshp was so well balanced, it was rare that they ever got into an argument, nonetheless a quarrel. He nearly cringed at the tone in her voice, the hurt that wavered her angelic notes as she advanced not torwards him, but torwards their shared closet.

"Are you serious? You didn't tell him? How come?"

"Dearest, please calm down. Let me explain my methods-"

"Your **methods**? Clearly you have none seeing as i've been living here for three fucking months, Byakuya, and the only family that knows of our relationship is your step-sister."

Rangiku was blinded with fury as she searched high and low for some attire, not for bed, but to get out of this bedroom; this mansion and away from him. She had never experienced such disappointment for him than she did now. No hatred, just disappointment and a whole bunch of hurt. Byakuya though surprisingly had tried to stop her from dressing; from leaving him. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

She was in the middle of thrusting her arms through her haori uniform shirt when she felt his presence behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone," she lashed curtly, anger now bubbling from within her pregnant body.

Byakuya was highly aware of the stress she was under at the moment, didn't want to anger her any further yet wanted to reconcile and talk things through even if the majority of his sentences had less than six words. He watched in slight defeat as she hastily hiked up her hakama pants over her beautifully long legs, one of the many things about her that he absolutely adored.

"Rangiku. Will you let me explain myself?"

"There's nothing to explain."

In frustration of his harassing, she flipped her exceedingly long strawberry blonde locks and just as they sailed through the air, Byakuya made his move. With arms that comforted her so many times before, he wrapped them around her waist from behind. Rangiku, despite being deeply upset and disappointed, didn't resist in his cajoling embrace. With an irritating sigh, she shook her head which caused her silken mane to brush against the skin of his bare chest, a delicate fragarance emitting from her hair that Byakuya recognized as the lavish perfume he purchased for her as an anniversary gift a few months back.

"I was actually planning on introducing you tommorow to my elders. How come you couldn't trust me?"

Rangiku didn't respond to a question that relied on all the trust she had for him up until now. Why **didn't **she trust him when it was so blatantly clear that his love for her was exceedingly greater than all the love in the Seireitei combined? Guilt rose up her throat like an angry god and built up until it felt like a frog was lodged in her very windpipe.

The light brush of his lips to her cheek brung her out of her daze, finding herself nuzzling to the sensation as he kissed her cheek once more.

"The woman I love is also the woman I shall never disobey, distrust nor spite."

He used gentle fingers to turn her chin towards him, Rangiku's eyes having to raise upwards to look at him from behind. Always, he remarked proudly, was this woman as gorgeous as sin.

"Byakuya..."

"Devotion and honesty is everything I give to you every single day. I stay faithful to you, Rangiku. And you alone."

She met the kind hearted man in a soft kiss of affection, so devine she wondered if it was all in her mind at how perfect it was. The way his arms were around her, the way he kissed her and the way he told her, showed her every day how much he loved her; the man wasn't any ordinary lover. No, he was a phenomenally unfathomable lover who's affections were harbored only for her, affected no other woman but her.

She was meant for him.

"I love you, Byakuya."

"I love you as well, Rangiku."

Could a love be so perfect? Time would tell.

_So will my stomach..._

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing like a curious grandfather to spoil a good time eh? So apparently Byakuya claimed he planned on introducing Rangiku to his family tomorrow. Was it really planned or do you think he just said it so she wouldn't leave? Hmmm...Okay, so it's review time! Give me some feedback! Arigatou, ja ne!


	7. A Diamond Encrusted Fairytale

**Disclaimer:** **Aww, I don't own Bleach, but I do have some 'laundry' bleach if anyone needs some! Anyone?**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa fellow readers! Returning readers and new ones, I welcome you both to the seventh chapter to this absolutely amazing story. I refer to it as art. It takes a sharp mind and a sense for detail to get the characters and the surroundings just right. And I believe i've done a good job at it so far. The proof is in the reviews and with it, the favourites! Anyways, this chapter is something spectacular if I must say so myself. Just to get you guys up to speed on everything, the last time we saw the couple Byakuya had proposed to Rangiku after finding out she was pregnant. But isn't everyone wondering where the hell is the ring? Well, I won't spoil it any further for you guys and i'll just let you get on to the reading! Happy reading!

* * *

The next morning was like any other morning, with Byakuya coaxing her out of bed with gentle kisses and sweet nothings in her ear. Everything he was giving to her at this moment was a far cry from what he would have given her a year ago. But she was grateful and thankful for all the things he's done for her and knew there was no way she could get out of this relationship now if she wanted to. Who would want to?

Rangiku showered and dressed and was ready to leave with him for their quick morning breakfast before it was time to head off to work. Well, _almost _ready.

"Koibito, where are my earrings?"

"Which ones do you speak of?"

The strawberry blonde was busy brushing her hair while searching through her jewlery box for a pair of diamond earrings. It was easier said than done for the dark haired man, seeing as he brought the woman countless pairs of earrings. He wouldn't know where to begin.

"The diamond ones."

"You have many. Clarify," Byakuya spoke as he began finding his arms through his captain's haori.

"Hun, the ones I got last week. Remember the dangly ones with the heart studs?"

Byakuya, despite appearances, remembered which ones she was asking for. Those earrings could have brought a Rukongai merchant three houses- three two-story houses to be precise. Rangiku had worn those a few days ago and he remembered she placed them ontop of the bureau while she was undressing.

Rangiku had finally given up by the time all of her hair was completely brushed and dried, sighed forlornly as she reached for a small bottle of perfume and proceeded to open it and spray the inside of her wrists. The fragrance was her favourite and she knew quite well that her dark haired noble couldn't get enough of it. Being the fiancee of a rich guy wasn't all it was cracked up to be, she thought to herself as she rubbed her wrists together.

What normal fukutaicho had the luxury of fretting over which pair of extremely expensive earrings she was going to wear to work that day? It mattered not to her that she was treated like a princess all hours around the clock, especially when she had more material objects than she could keep track of. Objects that costed fortunes unheard of in the Soul Society.

Suddenly, she saw him approach her from behind, catching his eyes in the mirror infront of her as he placed the pair of earrings ontop of her vanity desk.

"Here. They were ontop of the bureau."

"Arigatou," Rangiku said with an infectious smile, witnessed a small curve to his lips as he turned away to finish preparing for the day.

Once her earrings were in, she was all set to leave but when she arose from her chair, she saw Byakuya staring condescendingly at his Kenseikan on the nightstand. She knew how much he hated to wear it as well as his scarf but she had reminded him on many occassions that without any of those things, he wouldn't have the image of what a superior man he really was. She was also eager to add at how sexy it made him look. Byakuya never denied her wishes again on wearing his heirlooms.

"What's wrong, hun?"

He said nothing and it was then that Rangiku took it upon herself to walk up to him and retrieve his Kenseikan. Byakuya was then slightly forced by her hand on his shoulder as she guided him to settle on the bed. "Sit," she instructed.

He didn't complain, only gave her a slight pout as she began at work on attatching his Kenseikan to his dark coloured mane. Hands down, Byakuya probably had the most beautiful hair she's ever seen or felt on a man in the entire Seireitei. Byakuya wasn't sure if she was taming his hair or just playing with it as she ran her fingers repeatedly through the silken strands. It felt relaxing as he allowed the feeling to enter his being, closed his eyes.

"You know...You can make alot of girls envious with hair like this," she whispered, a hint of seduction in her voice.

Byakuya tried to stifle his yearnings, his entire mind slowly converting from relaxed to sexually stimulated. It was easier to seduce him in the morning, she knew that and it made the man before her very afraid. How did this woman know everything that had to do with the male mind and body? She knew just what to do to make him go insane with lust and erect with desire. Just with a morning ritual alone, she managed to get his heart racing like a stallion.

_She didn't even do anything. Why am I so attracted to her at a time like this?_

Giggling, Rangiku proceeded to guide sections of his hair through the expensive metal channels in the front into three seperated parts, secured the sections before moving on to the two sections on the right side of his head.

"I'm not sure if this will be on for a moment longer when i'm done with it."

Now she was just teasing him. Byakuya wanted her to stop before she went to far, before they ended up having spontanous morning sex. Something in which they did for two uncertain weeks of each month. And he never knew when it would come, it would just happen. Like how her pregnancy happened.

Unplanned.

_I can't consumate her now. This will ruin everything i've planned for this morning..._

"Dearest, I must deny your advances."

"Deny me? Aww, why would you do a stupid thing like that?," she cooed.

She leaned over to the ear nearest where she was fixing his hair, kissed it softly, repeatedly while occassionaly nipping an edge with her teeth. He wasn't budging, she realized, but that only determined her more to get him to bend to her needs. They unfortunately couldn't continue with their sex romp last night on account of they were caught once in the night by one of his family members. It was early in the morning and she knew that no person dared to disturb him around this time of day.

"You're not stupid..._are you_?"

Rangiku had finished with the two hair channels on the side of his skull, reached for a nearby brush to finish with the rest of his hair in the back. She could have easily got on the bed behind him to brush his hair, but this morning she was on a mission and that mission was to finish where they left off from last night. Byakuya chose to not respond to her question, slowly opened his eyes until he realized all he was staring at were her protruding breasts in her haori shirt. He should have kept his eyes closed. Now he couldn't look away, with each movement of her torso it sent her large bosom into a lascivious sight of jiggling and jutting that was making his hakamas feeling tighter than usual.

_If we have sex now, how on earth will I introduce her to my family today?_

"Rangiku. Not now, I urge you to stop-"

His sentence was cut off by her spontaneous act of straddling his waist, Byakuya's hands subconciously reaching towards her hips. By this point, the blue eyed woman had abandoned all plans of fixing his hair as she released the brush in her hand and grabbed the back of his neck, kissed him firmly with desire on her lips and in her moans. It all happened too fast for him to register and sadly, he could do nothing but go along with her actions as he kissed her back with equal rapture.

Her hands were stroking along the sides of his face, feverishly grabbing any part of him in an attempt to rid her body of it's pent up lust, Byakuya cradling the small of her back with strong hands. He dragged her further against him until she could feel his erection between her thighs, a deep moan eliciting into his mouth from her throat.

"Byakuya...," she sighed once their lips parted.

She turned her hips against him only to moan at how well endowed he was. Someone was very excited this morning, she could already tell as he left her luscious lips to kiss along the column of her soft throat. Rangiku groaned irritabley as she ground her hips against him again, the wet slit of her confined sex able to feel every throbbing vein that ran along his contricted erection. Being in clothes was irritating, the strawberry blonde couldn't stand them. That's why she barely wore anything to bed and flaunted everything at work.

"We really should not engage in these activites," he mumbled thickly against the satiny valley of between her breasts.

Seriously? Was the man patronizing her about not having sex when it was so obvious how badly he wanted it? The man was full of contradictions this morning, she concluded and decided to go through with her tactful response.

"Alright then. We shouldn't," she replied softly.

Rangiku pushed away from him slightly which caused his kisses to trail away from her chest. The look on his face couldn't have been more adorable. Could a man look perplexed and utterly sad at the same time? For a Kuchiki, it was impossible, but the subtle hints of sadness and confusion seemed to seep perfectly into his handsome violet irises.

Cocking her head to the side, with faux innocence questioned, "What's wrong? Didn't you want to stop?"

"Well, yes I suppose-"

"Good! Come on, let's go eat."

She tried to pull completely away from him and stand up, but there was the strongest hold on her hips that she's ever felt. The woman didn't think much of it at first, figured that his hands had subconciously tightened around the curvatures of her body as they always seemed to. Rangiku tried to manuever her hips once more in a motion to stand up and when they didn't budge, that was when she knew. He didn't want her to leave.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, I want to stop. However, I cannot let you leave..."

He leaned towards her ear, kissed it slowly while traveling his hands to her backside and grappled it passionately. Rangiku sighed in appreciation, held onto his shoulders as he whispered softly with a voice that made her shudder and smile at the same time.

"We shall finish. Today is a special day, Rangiku."

_Special?...What does he mean?_

All her thoughts faded into a blissful euphoria of ecstasy as Byakuya's ministrations to her body became more feverish, diligent and wonderfully passionate. She let him do whatever and anything that he wanted- only because she knew that _whatever and anything _he wanted to do happened to be exactly what she would do if he let her do _whatever and anything_. They only had about twenty minutes to consumate their desires so that they wouldn't ruin their schedule. But in reality, it felt like an eternity had passed and she spent that eternal like time with the man she adored more than sake.

After the fun and games were over, unfortunately the shinigami couple had to begin where they left off so they could prepare for their busy day ahead. A captain's schedule and a lieutenant's schedule were different yet similarly the same. Byakuya and Rangiku had paperwork to do, with Rangiku's paperwork being half of what his had to be. They both also had deadlines to make, Byakuya always being the first out of all the captain's to finish his tedious forms and file all of his subordinate report replies.

_He's such a tight ass when it comes to work, but gods is he something special in the bed. If he wasn't so talented outside the workplace, I don't know how this relationship could ever work._

But it had to. Rangiku had to think about her and the baby. And nobody wanted to see the rarest of all pregnancies end in a single parent wreck with Byakuya only allowed to see the baby on predetermined days of the month. At any and all costs would she make this relationship work. All the stoic bastard had to do was put a ring on her finger.

_And when the hell is that happening? Would it be too rude to ask him for a big ass diamond?_

Byakuya was ready to leave the bedroom, his Kenseikan having to be refixed after certain events that happened a mere handful of minutes ago. Rangiku, he concluded, was the most typical woman in the entire Seireitei. Vanity obsessed. She took forever with redressing and even consumed more time with pouting about how her utterly flawless strawberry blonde tendrils wouldn't cooperate with her lieutenant's ensemble. Byakuya had a nerve to throw her pink scarf over her shoulders and haul her out of the bedroom if she didn't hurry up.

"We must make haste, Rangiku."

"In a minute!"

He approached her from behind, studied her fretting at her own self through the vanity mirror for a few moments. Rangiku was surprised to feel a fluttery material caress her shoulders, her heavy strawberry locks being lifted out of the way so the material could hug the back of her neck more comfortably. Craning her neck to look over her shoulder, it was Byakuya with an impatient frown upon his face, slightly upset.

"You are gorgeous. Anymore fretting and I shall show you again how beautiful you are," he scolded gently.

Rangiku flushed at such a sweet compliment from her fiancee, couldn't find it in her to argue as she slowly nodded and rose up from her chair. Byakuya took her hand into his, planted a soft kiss to the back of her soft flesh. He would now and always will be a gentleman, she thought wonderously to herself, blushing further as she realized that his eyes were trained to her face.

"Shall we leave?"

"Hai."

He pulled her gently by the hand until the flush of her body was against the upper length of his strong body, a kiss he bestowed upon her soft lips with a lingering passion that was still inside of his being from their love making. Rangiku adored his compassion and would have returned the kiss with the same passion and fervor if she wasn't so drowsy. She had no clue how he could manuever his hips like that and make her scream as though the pleasure was enough to make her want to die in a beautiful hell and be brought back again. Whatever he did, she didn't want him to give up any of his techniques, half of which, to her unexpecting concious, she has yet to have seen or felt for that matter.

"Mmm, Kuchiki-sama, you kiss me as though i'm in nothing but a set of lacy lingerie," she teased softly.

"That you shall wear tonight. However, we really must be going."

She nodded with a small smile and after another tender kiss, he took her by the arm and guided her out of the bedroom and towards the dining room downstairs. There was something different about him, she noticed suddenly, it was subtle but it was still there. The barely ascertainable concern in his eyes along with the slight tremors that rippled over the surface of his skin. Was he...nervous? About what?

_Is it his family? What will they think of me?_

Rangiku could see it all in her head now, his family members staring her down, critisizing her wonderous assets and rebuking Byakuya for his choosing of another Rukongai stray and so-called _harlot_. Who in the hell used that word anyway? Rangiku, in all definition, was no way near a harlot. A gorgeous one-night stand every now and then, but certaintly not a whore. Besides, she couldn't remember sleeping with anyone else besides Byakuya since she's been with him. And it was blatantly clear that he hasn't been with anyone since he's been with her or even before.

This was about the most faithful, committed and most devoted relationship the Seireitei has seen since he took Hisana as his wife.

"I'm so hungry."

"Is it you or the baby?"

Rangiku smiled. "Probably both."

"Plausible enough," Byakuya answered softly.

After a few minutes they finally reached the dining room. She felt her heart racing, the blood rushing straight to her head strong enough to make any kind of thinking incoherent. Byakuya squeezed her hand in reassurance, sensing that she was in slight distress. He wondered if she took her prenatal pills this morning, but then remembered that it was the first thing she did once she woke up and went to the bathroom.

"Do not stress, dearest. I am here."

She nodded and subsequently he opened the doors to reveal a small number of family members that included the infamous grandfather that caught them last night in the act.

Rangiku could easily recognize Rukia and some of Byakuya's elders. But there were two others that she had yet to have seen nor did she know who they were. It was an man and a woman, both who were slightly older than her fiancee but still retained some youth. As a matter of fact, these two looked almost exactly like Byakuya. As if they were his...parents.

But that was theoretically impossible. No one in the Soul Society has ever been reunited with their parents, nonetheless seen them since they've arrived. Rangiku was just like the rest of the taicho's and fukutaicho's in the Seireitei, all without parents. Since childhood, she's had to fend for herself. If it wasn't for the aid of her childhood friend, Gin, she would surely be dead. If this baby were to ever survive in this forgiving yet contradicting enviornment, would that make this child the first in the Soul Society with living and active grandparents?

_Those can't be his parents. No way._

Byakuya recieved bows from everyone in the room, even Ichigo, who accompanied Rukia, joined along surprisingly. Since when in the hell did that strawberry obey and respect this man?

"Rangiku. You are already aquainted with Rukia and Ichigo. I shall introduce you to my elders..."

* * *

The introduction of the Seireitei-renowned Kuchiki noble family went much more easily than she thought it would. Most of his family members were elderly, one of the many people Rangiku got along with. His grandfather though wasn't very keen on her, Rangiku remembering that he was the one who cared for him as a child and approved his previous marriage to Hisana. Not to mention the mortifying fact that he caught them in the act last night, she was more than relieved that he chose not to bring up the promiscuous events. It was only apparant that he was more wary of her than ever. As for the younger members, they took her with more caution than the eldest Kuchiki's. They greeted her as they would any other woman, some of them even complimenting her on her unfathomable beauty.

But it was clear to the strawberry blonde that Byakuya was absolutely, hands down the youngest of the entire family. Rukia, technically, was the youngest, but for some reason, Rangiku wasn't counting her on a part that she was adopted into the prestigious lineage.

After meeting with every last member, it got down to the last two who looked so much like Byakuya it was scary.

"Rangiku. Please, shall I introduce my parents."

The pregnant lieutenant was flabberghasted, forgot how to breathe and even felt some tears pushing for room behind her bright baby blues. Why hadn't she met them before? Was there a reason as to why he held off on introducing her to the two most important people in a man's life? Gods, if Rangiku had parents she would have introduced him so long ago. Her heart felt like it wouldn't stop racing and her hands that were enclasped within one another were shaking slightly.

Byakuya took notice to her behaviour, pressed a reassuring hand along the small of her back. The woman who was as beautiful as anyone she's seen besides herself reached out a hand to shake, Rangiku subconciously outstretching hers to meet the kind woman's. She was the exact picture of exuberance, a woman who wasn't too precise but carried herself with a prideful air, just as a noble man's wife should.

"Charmed, dear. You are very lovely. The exact picture my son has described of you to me."

"Arigatou," Rangiku replied softly, flushing immensely.

_How on earth...did this man get reunited with his parents? Not one, but both...The chances are one in a million. This is so...impossible. I just can't believe my eyes..._

His father could have just been his twin if their age difference wasn't so far apart. Rangiku could swear this man infront of her was her fiancee, but he wasn't. All the man could do was nod his head, silent just like a certain someone she knew all too well. He was very stoic, not even chancing her another look before lifting his eyes to Byakuya.

"Who is this woman, Byakuya-sama."

"She is lieutenant to the Tenth Squad, father."

"Besides that," he said gravely.

Byakuya matched his graveness with a cool demeanor, the hand that was splayed long her back snaking around her waist and pulled her gently against him.

"My fiancee."

His mother didn't look the least bit surprised, Rangiku figuring he told her but not his father who looked clearly surprised. Leaving his parents, Byakuya turned torwards her and stared down at her with a determination and infatuation she only witnessed few times from him. The room had turned silent when everyone watched in stupified shock as the taicho of the Sixth Division get down onto his knee, cradled Rangiku's left hand in his own.

"Rangiku...will you marry me?"

It was the second time hearing it in her lifetime, both of them being from him. Once in the seclusion of her hospital room after finding out the news of their pregnancy and now, infront of his entire family. She thought she would have taken it alright, but to hear it from him with the witnesses of those closest to him, it sprang up tears in her eyes she had been holding back until now. What sealed the deal was the ring he presented from his haori shirt that she swore she removed less than half an hour ago. She didn't see a ring in there. How in the hell did he hide it so well?

He was expectant, his dark eyes almost pleading. It was the most cutest thing she's ever seen in her life. And the most heart pounding.

"Well, aren't you gonna say yes?," Ichigo shouted half in irritation, half in playfulness. Rukia immediately throttled him upside his head, Rangiku laughing at the spectacle, nervously.

She let her large blues fall back to the man before her, studied the ring which was as beautiful and diamond adorned than any of the jewlery she owned.

"Yes," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as he slipped it effortlessly onto her ring finger.

As soon as he stood back up, she flung herself at him and attacked the astounded man with a kiss full on his lips, happiness in everything that she felt; everything that she was. With him, it was all a fairytale. She never wanted to leave him, and it was at that moment when he returned her kiss, amidst the mirthful cheers of his family, did she decide that she had finally fallen in love with him. So far in love, Rangiku never wanted to be rescued from the sensation.

The man was just...wonderful, his person so beautiful it overpowered her lovliness in all aspects.

How was it possible for a Kuchiki to love a woman like her when he could have found someone more suitable? Someone more prideful, more reserved and more eloquent? When was it everyday that a commoner was destined to be a Lady of a prestigious household and family?

"I love you," he whispered.

Between choked cries did she reply back, "I love you too."

And so, on that day, she could proudly call herself the fiancee to Byakuya Kuchiki. The mother to his child. His entire world.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww! I thought the way he proposed was all so very sweet. Yet I can't stop myself from wondering whether Byakuya was just a tad OOC for the entire proposal. But i'm more interested in what you guys have to say about it. Leave me a review, they are much appreciated! And just so you know, I read each and every one of them. Arigatou for reading and we'll see how the story transpires next time! Ja ne!


	8. Impetuous Acts

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Bleach. Nuh-uh.**

**A/N:** What a surprise! Hi everyone! Such a beautiful night for some uploading if I must say so myself. Believe it or not, but I actually planned further ahead for this story than for my Naruto story, IHTLY. Then again, that story has like twenty-two chapters, so what am I saying? Lol. Okay, I suppose i'll brief in with you guys. In the last chapter, Byakuya had finally proposed to Rangiku in a more traditional fashion- infront of friends and family instead of Rangiku on a hospital bed. _Pregnant_. Kinda un-Byakuya like, right? Well now they're officially engaged and ready to tell the world. But you have to remember, the Seireitei is anything but indifferent when it comes to matters like that. More like gossip city, lol. Alright, i've done enough babbling. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

Word spread around the entire Soul Society in a matter of days of her engagement to the Kuchiki noble, most of the people who knew of their relationship unable to believe the turn of events. Rangiku was actually settling down with one guy? The news was so far-fetched, some believed that it was actually a fabrication. But once she flaunted her ring to the doubters, only then could the rumors of a fake engagement be put to a close.

The one person who believed the strawberry blonde no matter how many rumors ran around about her, was Nanao.

"Congratulations," Nanao exclaimed warmly when Rangiku entered the office she shared with Shunsui. "Pregnant and engaged, wow you sure knocked those two out of the way pretty quick."

Rangiku met her friend in a bone crushing embrace, the taller woman giggling nonstop at the compliment. Who ever knew that going from a blind date to a full-blown engagement could feel so exhilarating? Being the beau of a rich guy had its perks too, but nothing compared to the praise and mirth her friends gave to her whenever she was around them. Imagine their wedding date, the entire Seireitei would go ballistic.

"Why thankyou. And while I pay my visit, may I ask what's up with you two?"

"Huh?"

Nanao craned her neck back to Shunsui who was half asleep on the office futon before coming back to the smirking strawberry blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act coy," teased Rangiku, continuing while twirling a lock of her strawberry coloured hair, "Word is that your party of two is gonna become a party of three."

The dark-haired woman nearly choked at the words, her face flushing to the colours of ripened cherries. Shunsui didn't help out much when he suddenly shifted in his nap, called out to the flustered woman with his back towards her.

"Hey, Nanao, you don't sound good. Did you take your prenatal vitamins yet?"

"Grrr, goddammit, Shunsui!"

The Eighth Division captain awoke suddenly at her shouting, bolted upright on the futon and when he turned around he realized that Nanao wasn't the only person there. He gulped at the look his subordinate was giving him, knew that as soon as the gorgeous lieutenant of Squad Ten left he would be sporting more than just a dumbfounded look.

"Hey, Shunsui," Rangiku waved, suppressed her giggles at the fuming Nanao.

"Heh, heh...hi, Rangiku. Umm, when did you show up?"

"About two minutes ago."

With a groan, he fell back onto the futon and shielded his face with his hat, mumbling something incoherent.

"Ugh, that bastard..."

"So. You guys too, huh?"

Nanao sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I didn't want you to find out this way, Rangiku, honest. We both were planning on announcing it sometime this week, but then this moron went and ruined it."

Rangiku shrugged, threaded her fingers mindlessly through her endless tendrils of brilliant strawberry. How could she tell the poor woman that Ukitake practically broke under her persistent begging and blurted out their secret? If anyone should be blamed, it was Juushirou for sure.

"I bet it was Ukitake...Damn him. I told him not to tell anyone until Shunsui and I were ready," Nanao mumbled dangerously under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The Tenth Division lieutenant tried her best not to widen her eyes at the revelation she just mumbled and chose to keep everything to herself. Rangiku knew she'd find out eventually so why bother telling her now?

"Well, the downside for us is that now we can't have any sake," she sighed forlornly.

"Yeah, all because we got knocked up. You know, this would really be funny if it weren't true."

"But it is," Shunsui reminded from his relaxed position on the futon.

Rangiku swore she saw the woman's eyes twitch and a vein in her temple throb uncontrollably, but when she blinked again it all disappeared. Nanao wanted to kick the good for nothing's ass.

"Not now, baby maker!"

Sighing, the spectacled woman placed two hands on her flat stomach and massaged it gently. "I'm only a month but by the looks of you, you look about two."

"What? You can tell?," Rangiku gasped, worry knotting at her brow as she immediately looked down at her navel, cradled her sprouting stomach.

Nanao laughed gently. "Just kidding. You actually look pretty good for two months. When are you due?"

"Unohana-taicho said in seven months, Nanao. Do the math," jested the strawberry blonde.

"It's December, Nanao."

"Honestly, Shunsui, can you mind your own business for one second?," Nanao chastised.

Before he could retort with a response, the two pregnant women decided to take their leave of the room, Nanao slamming the door shut behind her a little to harshly. Rangiku and Nanao had begun a discussion on where to continue on next and both agreed to a restaurant.

"It's so weird. Nearly every waking moment I get the urge to eat," Rangiku recalled distantly, placed a finger to her chin.

"Yeah. Me too. Shunsui got in trouble though a few times whenever I told him I was hungry. Said i'm gonna get fat or something."

Rangiku sighed dreamily. "Well I get to have whatever I want. Byakuya's completely understanding with my pregnancy."

"And this is coming from the woman who used to call him Jackass-taicho."

Pouting, the red-head folded her arms beneath her breasts while arguing, "Hey. That was before he showed me a wonderful time in my bed."

"Ugh, can we keep your sex life with Kuchiki-taicho to a minimum? I swear, if I hear one more story about stilettos and strawberries, i'm gonna lose it."

As the two women conversed, they reached the common streets of the Squad Eight barracks, heading towards the dining district to a restaurant whose specialty was all about food from the world of the living. Rangiku simply adored the soft, custard like dessert called flan. It had all the characteristics in a dessert that she was looking for and couldn't get enough of the caramel ontop. Byakuya and her would eat there at least once a week if not twice.

Before the two could cross an intersection, they were bombarded by Yumichika and surprisingly enough, Ikkaku. Rangiku frowned at the sight of him, remembered the look on his face when he first saw her and Byakuya together. He looked so unhappy, even when she announced the news of her pregnancy and engagement.

"Oh, Rangiku, darling! I've been looking for you everywhere!," Yumichika exclaimed.

They both exchanged embraces along with kisses on eachothers cheeks before pulling apart, the narcissist of a man looked over the strawberry blonde with eyes that could have been compared to extremely large stars.

"You look gorgeous as usual. Congrats on your engagement- oh! Is that the ring? Can I see?"

Rangiku giggled and lifted her slender hand so Yumichika could examine the rock more thoroughly.

"Wow! Now Kuchiki-sama certainly is a man of taste. You have yourself one classy man, love. It's enormous," Yumichika remarked excitingly.

Nanao surveyed Ikkaku throughout the entire ordeal and couldn't help but ponder as to why he looked the way he did; annoyance mixed in with a bit of what the calculating woman could easily justify as jealousy. Was Ikkaku actually **jealous** of a friend's happiness?

"Ikkaku, isn't it the biggest rock you've ever seen on a finger? Poor thing, she's gonna have a broken finger soon if she keeps on wearing it."

The curt response from the bald man was fairly unexpected as he turned his head to refrain from showing any kind of jealousy towards the staring strawberry blonde. "Yeah, it looks nice."

Rangiku knotted her brows in hurt, unable to comprehend as to why he was acting this way. He was one of her best friends yet here he was, acting childish and almost immature for a man of his age. She could remember a time where all of them could go out to a bar and enjoy eachother. Ikkaku was always the gentleman and never encouraged too much alcohol into her system and even offered to walk her home a few times, all of those times she had declined. It wasn't like he liked her or anything...right?

Before she could process her thoughts even further, out of nowhere came the man of talk himself. Her fiance, Byakuya appeared from the small crowd of commuting shinigami followed by an irritated looking Renji, an air of pure elegance about the granderous man as everyone's attention turned towards him. Rangiku had never been so relieved in her life to see him, had no need to bow as the rest of her friends did when he stopped before her with stoic, slightly curious eyes.

"Byakuya. What are you doing here?"

"I am merely on a business trip with my lieutenant. We are going to have a word with your captain."

"Whatever for?"

Byakuya lifted his eyes to give a quick scan of the people she was conversing with, a bit perplexed as to why the man who belonged to Squad Eleven was giving him such an icy look. He decided to forget about it then returned his attention back to the lovely woman before him. Love drove his actions as he took her hand and kissed the top gently. Their relationship wasn't as open as she would have liked, but any kind of affection he showed to her infront of her friends was more than anything she could ask for.

"It is of little concern to you, Miss Matsumoto. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Rangiku said, flustered at his stare which caused her cheeks to bleed a colour similar to that of cherry blossoms.

Nanao wasn't believing the scene before her. The Kuchiki noble was actually showing affection- **public affection**, might she add, infront of all of them. It was a bad omen, she told herself while at the same time contradicting her thoughts as she nearly smiled at the sight. It was actually very cute. Who would ever think that the woman who loathed this man for ages would actually fall head over heels all because of one blind date?

_Little does Rangiku know, he's admired her far longer than she's disliked him._

"And what has you outside today? Have you abandoned your post again?"

"Oh. I just needed some air. It's stifling in that office," Rangiku explained.

Byakuya nodded once before leaning down to speak in a lower tone that only they could hear.

"This evening, I shall retrieve you for home. There is something we must...discuss."

Rangiku blushed deeper as she looked into his violets, expecting to see some type of sexual malice or seduction. Alas, he merely gazed back at her with bottomless depths of handsome deep lilac, stoic and so boring in Rangiku's book. But she was happy nonetheless that he was willing to at least be a little open with their relationship around her friends.

"Okay."

He showed a hint of softness for her as he kissed the top of her hand again before proceeding past her entourage. Rangiku tackled Renji in a quick hug as he tried to walk past, giggled when he nearly choked from the proximity of her breasts against his chest. As a result, Byakuya craned his neck slightly over his shoulder to see his lieutenant being smothered to death by his fiancée in a friendly embrace.

"Renji. We shall not be late."

"Hai, taicho! Ugh, let me go, Rangiku!"

"Nuh-uh, cherry top!"

Nanao suppressed her laughter as Yumichika only shook his head in disappointment at the sheer childish antics of the two soul reapers. Finally, Renji had found a way to pry off his friend from getting too friendly and rushed away until he was walking beside his superior. He couldn't risk getting his ass kicked in public for having the fiancée of his captain rub her breasts all over him. Renji didn't know how on earth Byakuya dealt with her, more or less how the two ended up together in the first place.

_He's like the polar opposite of this woman...yet, they still manage to be together. They're engaged __**and **__on top of that, she's pregnant. I'll never know their secret._

A secret it was, and no matter how much PDA they showed, no one living person could ever know of how deep their love for one another really was.

"Isn't he cute?," Rangiku gushed, twirling a lock of strawberry blonde around her finger.

Yumichika nodded with a smile as big as hers. "Oh, darling, you two are the most popular couple in the Soul Society. Of course, he is."

Nanao agreed. "Yes, you're one lucky girl."

Ikkaku wasn't so requited in the thoughts of his friends, couldn't stand one more minute of their praising of such a rich bastard.

"Umm...I got something to do. Bye."

He had mumbled so low that barely anyone heard him and when Rangiku saw him turning to leave, it really had her concerned. Why in the hell was he acting like this? Ikkaku had turned into a real bastard and the funniest thing was, this all just started around the time her and Byakuya decided to make their relationship public.

_Is this moron really...jealous? Why can't he just talk it through with me?_

Rangiku hated to hold any kind of grudge, nonetheless keep a friend and endure their sulking and sighing about. Whatever was wrong with Ikkaku, she was going to get to the bottom of it today. After she ate of course.

"Oh, ignore the cueball. He's just been a big grump lately, that's all. So where you ladies heading?"

Adjusting her glasses along the bridge of her nose, Nanao answered, "Just to a restaurant. Rangiku's having cravings."

"Oooh, how fun! Mind if I join you ladies?"

Rangiku nodded absent-mindedly, laced her arm around Yumichika's as the three of them headed towards the restaurant. All her mind could think about was Ikkaku, caught a final glimpse of him as he stormed down the street and around a corner. What was up with him? Was it Byakuya? Was it her? The both of them?

_I really gotta get to the bottom of this._

* * *

Toshirou couldn't believe how long his subordinate was taking on her break. It had struck him nearly dumbfounded when he found out that after such a short time of her being together with Byakuya that not only had she become impregnated but was also engaged. The strawberry blonde sure knew how to enchant a man and her charms were certainly the suspicion of such impetuous acts from a usually calm and placid man.

Byakuya Kuchiki was not the type of man to get a woman pregnant and marry her all in a matter of a week that concerned a year-long relationship. What was he thinking? More or less, what was Rangiku thinking committing such a reckless act of getting pregnant and accepting a wedding proposal?

But Toshirou understood. He understood the minds of nobles better than any other captain.

_It's honour. Byakuya-sama would never had proposed to her if he wasn't a noble. But since he is, he has no choice. It would tarnish his reputation and his name to impregnate a woman and not marry her._

Being a noble meant taking on responsibilities that a normal man wouldn't think twice about. Byakuya was doing this, marrying Rangiku and accepting the child because he was the one who had caused this sudden turn of events. Toshirou on the other hand had no idea how much weight was weighing down on the stoic man's shoulders. Yet some way or another, Byakuya took everything so open-mindedly, calmly and expertly. As though he were meant to become a father for the first time, a husband for the second.

And speak of the devil, a knock resounded on his office door followed by the title of the person responsible.

"It is I, taicho of the Sixth Division. I request permission to enter."

"You shall."

Toshirou placed down his brush into the ink and lifted his green eyes to see the captain and lieutenant of the Sixth Division enter his office. He even **looked **different, the small captain remarked to himself, noticed the small amount of expression on Byakuya's face, the way he carried himself. Higher than usual. It wasn't a surprise though. In seven months he would become a responsible and active father to a brand new life, a husband maybe in earlier months if he so wished to marry Rangiku any sooner.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. My fukutaicho and I have come bearing documents on behalf of your fukutaicho's duties."

Quirking a silver brow, the emerald eyed captain sat back in his seat and folded his arms.

"This could have easily been accomplished by a courier. Why come yourself, Kuchiki-taicho? And what does your fukutaicho have to do with this?"

Byakuya wasn't in the least intimidated, simply placed the papers on his desk and silently waited as the tenth captain reached over for them and took them out of their protective folder.

"This visit is solely the reason of your fukutaicho and mine. Hitsugaya-taicho. I request a transfer between lieutenants."

Toshirou thought he choked, couldn't get in a single breath as he steadily rose his eyes up into the stoic, gravely violets of the Sixth Division captain. Was he serious? Of course he was, but what the hell was going on through this man's mind? A transfer between lieutenants?

Recomposing himself, Toshirou shook his head as he brought his eyes back to the open documents, read all the words of the official papers; the dotted lines beneath every last paragraph of the tedious documents. This was serious. Byakuya was serious.

"A transfer between lieutenants...is the most rarest of all requests between squads, Kuchiki-taicho," Toshirou whispered severely.

"Good reasons are behind my intentions," Byakuya replied, reflectively as his thoughts crossed to his fiancée.

Pretty topaz eyes, as beautiful as the most tropical oceans. Hair that fell down her back further than the tallest waterfalls, as vibrant as the ripest of strawberries. A beautiful stomach that would soon balloon to the size of the largest watermelon, maybe even bigger and every part of his being relied on the safety of not only the lovely woman, but the life inside of her. Byakuya wouldn't ensure her complete safety until this transfer was completed. Not that he didn't trust her captain, but he felt that it was **his** responsibility to take care of her. Not only outside of the workplace, but inside as well.

This transfer was urgently needed.

"I will be honest, Kuchiki-taicho. I am almost positive I will not sign over my lieutenant to you. She has adequate safety and protection here in the barracks of Squad Ten. Her needs are taken care of. Her workload has been lightened on behalf of her condition. What more reason do I have to keep my lieutenant?"

Byakuya then took a step forward, aware of Renji's frightened stare as he slowly backed away. Toshirou straightened in his chair but did not falter nor was hindered by the seriousness in the eyes of the man before him.

"She is my fiancée," he said quietly, beneath a whisper. "I request that you sign those papers."

"I don't think I shall."

"Shall I enforce the use of my zanpakutou?"

"Are you threatening me, Kuchiki-taicho?," Toshirou growled lowly, rose slowly from his chair; still not tall enough to surpass the natural towering of his equal.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "A threat, no. A promise, yes, unless you sign those papers."

"She is my lieutenant, dammit. She's the best this squad has. Rangiku may be **your **fiancée, but she's **my **lieutenant. I suggest you take it up to the Soutaicho if you want her transferred so badly."

"There is no need. I am here already. You will relinquish your fukutaicho."

Renji couldn't believe the events transpiring. He had no problem transferring here for a few months. Byakuya had already explained to him before they left that the transfer wasn't permanent and it would last for the duration of Rangiku's pregnancy. But he didn't see the point in not explaining it to Toshirou who was clearly becoming pissed off at such a blunt request.

"Umm, Kuchiki-taicho-"

"If you cherish your tongue, you will hold it," lashed the sixth captain, steadily growing impatient.

"Rangiku stays," Toshirou stated.

The silver-haired captain watched the dark-haired man as he clenched a fist and closed his eyes in what looked like the greatest restraint a stoic noble would ever show in person; his other hand clasped firmly at the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"There is more to this transfer, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hmm?"

"...Rangiku's pregnancy is my top responsibility as of now and her protection is everything. I only request that she be handed over to me for the duration of her three terms."

Blinking in disbelief, Toshirou refrained from dropping his jaw as Byakuya refused to open his eyes, a great furrow to his brows. Toshirou could tell this wasn't easy explaining the situation to him. Getting explanations from a nobleman like Byakuya Kuchiki was the last thing you'll ever receive, if at all from him. But he was greatly honoured at his attempt to give a proper explanation and decided against better judgement that enough was enough before he pushed this man to the verge of fighting in the middle of his office barracks.

"...This is hard for me. But now...I understand. Fine. I will sign over my lieutenant. When shall I receive Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"The paperwork takes a few days to go through. Most likely by the end of this week."

Byakuya opened his eyes enough to reveal his pupils and watched in hidden relief as the captain of Squad Ten sat back in his chair and then proceeded to grab his brush, sign every last paper with quick, jolted hand gestures. It was finally done. A weight has been lifted from his shoulders when he received the signed papers, bid the Tenth Division captain farewell. But then, almost like magic, another weight had suddenly been replaced.

It concerned Rangiku.

_Will she understand? Shall I tell her?...I have a feeling she will not be too happy about this._

Dare he say it, but as cliché as it sounded- love really drove his actions today.

* * *

When Rangiku got back from her lunch break with Nanao and Yumichika, it seemed as if everyone had took a turn in attitude towards her. First it was Ikkaku, the damned bastard who disappeared without a fucking trace. Rangiku didn't feel like playing detective today, so she decided to pursue the baldy another time. But to make matters even worse, the person she least expected to have **any **kind of attitude **to** change when it came to her was her fiance, Byakuya. She had bumped into him on her way back to her office she shared with Toshirou, but oddly Byakuya had not given her one lingering look. Even when she stopped him to see what was wrong.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

His eyes continued to look anywhere but her face, afraid and slightly ashamed. He couldn't believe he had done something so drastic to such a beautiful, kind woman.

"It is nothing, dearest. Please. Excuse me, I must head back to work." Byakuya grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips, finally fell his violets onto her breathtaking baby blues.

"I will come retrieve you tonight."

"Mhm."

After pressing his lips against the tender flesh of her hand, he lowered it then slowly continued walking through the barracks of Squad Ten towards the exit. Renji took a moment to say his farewells to her as well, met her in a short embrace.

"See ya, Rangiku."

"Alright. Just keep an eye on my fiance while you're at it. He's been acting weird since this morning."

Renji pouted at the sheer innocence in her voice, unbeknownst to her, there was an actual reason as to why he was acting **weird**. But he couldn't tell her. As a friend of a woman whose fiance could boot his job at any given time, the fiery haired lieutenant decided against filling her in on the secret details. Byakuya was a man of honesty. He'd tell her. Wouldn't he?

"Sure thing. But I think it'll be pretty strange having to observe him for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry about it. He's such a softie. There's a reason why i'm knocked up, hun," Rangiku winked with a wide grin at the priceless look of horror on her friend's face.

At that moment, the stoic man had noticed that his subordinate was lagging behind. He also noticed that he did that alot when he was around Rangiku. But Byakuya wasn't worried. If one hand was laid on his buxom beauty besides a friendly embrace or pat on the back and he wouldn't hesitate to strike the bastard down to the ground.

"Renji. Must I reprimand you like a child? Allow Lieutenant Matsumoto to get back to her duties."

"Oh! Of course, sir!"

Rangiku's playful demeanor slowly diminished as soon Renji said his goodbyes once more then caught up to his captain. The man whose coldness could put icy mountains to shame merely looked over his shoulder and gave her a quick glance. Almost like the passing glances he used to give her before their relationship even began.

_What is going on with my Byakuya?_

* * *

This had gone far e-fucking-nough, and Rangiku just about had it up to where her forehead and her hairline met.

Was he being a bastard on purpose? To get on her nerves? And just what the hell happened today that was making him act like this? Rangiku had all the best intentions in the world to handle the situation civilly, but just when she was about to ask him politely as to why he was behaving in such a manner, Byakuya had committed the ultimate _no-no _in their relationship.

Once inside of their bedroom, without taking off any of his heirlooms nor had any intentions of changing his clothes, simply crawled into their bed and strewn out his body until he was resting on his back. If Rangiku remembered right, when she first moved in here, he had told her that his number one pet peeve, and official rule, was to never go to bed until the proper attire was on.

The bastard.

"Alright. Let me get this straight," she began, her voice too quiet to be yelling, yet too loud to be called simple conversation. "First you won't tell me what the problem is, then you're supposedly in a hurry when it concerns having time with me and my friends, but I would have forgiven you for all of that if you would have never gave me that look before you left my squad's barracks this afternoon."

Byakuya, with his eyes as firmly closed as he could keep them, replied quietly, "Please, dearest. I must press that you lower your voice."

Rangiku was fuming. Livid with utmost hatred for the cool demeanor of the man she unfortunately loved. There were so many frustrating things involved with their relationship that she swore could break up even the greatest love bond. And amusingly, all of their issues had to do with communication. The man was a living sociopath. She was actually impressed that he knew how to act in proper mannerisms, but when it concerned their relationship, his entire behavior went haywire. Sometimes to the point where he shut down. Like right now.

He wasn't a heartless man, but he wasn't making this easy when all he could do was talk about everything _but _the problem. And the problem was him.

"I will do no such thing until you tell me what's up with your attitude."

With a sigh, the dark-haired man decided that enough was enough. He shouldn't hide anything from his future wife, the most gorgeous damsel in this entire afterlife. She was the best thing to happen to his life yet here he was avoiding any and all bad situations when marriage and a relationship meant exactly the opposite of what he was doing. So, for a change of events, he would man up to her accusations and find a solution. As a noble should.

Raising his upper body up from the bed, he sat upright gazing at the stormy woman whose anger could be compared to the fiery shade of her perfect, impeccable strawberry locks. Anger had never looked more sexy, he remarked in his thoughts, where not even her calculating, penetrating icy blues could read.

"...I apologize, Rangiku. You are correct in suspecting a change in my mannerisms. I should not have excluded you from my feelings."

Rangiku put a hand on her hip and shook her head, hurt embedded in her forehead. "You should know better than to hide things from me. What's love if I can't be your friend too?"

Byakuya silently patted the bed beside him and reluctantly, Rangiku followed through with his quiet request and sauntered towards the bed and sat on the opposite side. Planting her hands behind her, all she could do was sigh and shake her head again, making her waist long stands of strawberry blonde brush along the linen of the bedspread. With just that simple act alone, Byakuya was feeling an attraction to her that always overcame all pride and any doubts that would assault his mind. She had the power to alter his mood and reverse his actions. No matter how severe.

_Like a wonder woman._

"My fiancée, you are. Friendship, however, is something I know nothing about."

"You don't know about friendship? Where the hell have you been raised- under a rock?," Rangiku shouted.

She was absolutely appalled that something like that came out of his mouth, but amidst her feelings of anger was surprisingly concern and sympathy. Of course someone like him wouldn't know about something so simple as the relationship between two people who were nothing but friendly with one another. Yet he was such a good lover, the best out of the rest- no one and nothing compared to the passion he showed to her every single day. However, even deeper than her feelings of appallment and concern was surprisement. How could he love but not connect with her as one would a friend?

Rangiku turned around on the bed, brung up a knee while contorting her torso to face the stoic faced man. He looked slightly exhausted, as if his work load today was more than usual. She wondered what was up with him and why he would look so tired, but when he shut his eyes she decided against asking him for the moment.

"If you can love...you can also be a friend...," she reassured softly.

Crawling more onto the bed, Rangiku moved beside him and settled at his side, thankful that he wasn't too upset or fatigued to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Snuggling her head into his chest, she mumbled, "I can teach you, sweetheart."

"I appreciate all that you have to offer me, dearest. Arigatou."

She wound her slender arms slowly around his torso, kissed his cheek twice with languid caresses from her pouty lips until she blessed his awaiting mouth with a tender, affectionate liplock. Byakuya experienced and cherished every last phenomenal kiss to date with this woman, her lips by far the most luscious he's ever kissed. He loved her kisses and never took them for granted. In the confinement of their bedroom did he receive nothing less of mind-blowing kisses from her, even in the bright of early morning, her soft and hastened kisses were heaven-sent.

When she pulled away from his lips, only then did the Kuchiki noble find it alright to speak. "The sweetest of all the strawberries could never compare to the sweet of your compassion, darling."

Rangiku giggled softly, weaved dainty fingers through his silken mane of obsidian as she felt his arm around her shoulders descend to her waist. His hand splayed across her barely protruding stomach, the pregnant woman reminded briefly that she was carrying his child. She couldn't quite explain why she could never remember her condition, maybe on account that she wasn't even showing yet. Some people, she can recall, still didn't believe that she was pregnant. In a few months, hopefully, it'll become ingrained in her mind that she was indeed pregnant.

"You flatter me...," she teased, kissed him once more for good measure.

As the mirth of their passion sank into gradual silence, it was then that the blue-eyed woman remembered what events had transpired up until now.

"Byakuya...will you tell me what happened today? What's troubling you?"

There was a significant difference in her tranquil tone compared to her unbearable shouting a few minutes ago; the sweet, honey laced syllables of her words nearly entrancing him into slumber. Byakuya knew it was sooner or later she would find out, but honestly, he never imagined it would be this hard to tell her.

"...The reason I went to see your taicho today was because I was concerned about your position in the squad."

"Hmm? My position? As lieutenant? But Toshirou already made sure I wouldn't participate in any more training drills and he asked the Soutaicho to take me off the recruits list for the world of the living. I'm fine."

Sighing, the dark-haired man brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand all of that, dearest. But your safety is my first priority. You never know what will happen. Even though you aren't allowed to participate in any events that pertain to physical labor, I am still concerned..."

Rangiku scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement. What was he talking about.

"Huh?"

"Rangiku. I am transferring Renji as my lieutenant to Squad Ten."'

"What? Why? He's one of the strongest fukutaicho's in the Seireitei. Why on earth would you transfer him to **my** squad? Who's going to be your new lieutenant?"

Byakuya faced her and all he had to do was look gravely into her bright baby blues until Rangiku finally figured out the answer to her question.

"Me?...Me?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! What's wrong with you?"

"You shall be my lieutenant. By next week, you'll receive your new badge for Squad Six."

Rangiku couldn't believe it. Had he lost whatever ounce of sense he had left? She wouldn't believe it if it wasn't true.

"You moron. Why the hell would you transfer your own lieutenant and replace him with me?"

Before he could speak, the furious woman smacked him clear across the face before quickly disengaging herself away from him. Byakuya was in silent shock as he watched the woman edge off of the bed and let out a torrent of swearing and cussing that he hasn't heard since the day he found out his step-sister was marrying the man with the vibrant orange hair.

"I mean, what in the hell could possibly possess you to do something so stupid like this? Are you fucking retarded? I don't need any more protection! The entire mansion is practically crawling with armed guards and shinobi. The only way to fully protect me is if you stuff me in a damn jail cell for the next seven months!"

Byakuya, after tending to his minor infliction on his cheek slowly stood up from the bed and quietly walked up to the fuming blonde haired fukutaicho. He reached out for her arm, but she simply retaliated, slapped his hand sharply.

"Don't touch me! Stop!"

Rangiku was then suddenly silenced when he got down on his knees and abruptly dragged her body closer towards him. His hand planted gently to her growing navel and it was then that she realized why he did all of this.

"Your safety and protection are what I live for now. And with our child yet to be born, I want to ensure you receive only the best protection."

"And who better to protect me than you?," she finished for him in exasperation.

There were unshed tears in her eyes for reasons she could blame only on her frustration and agitation for the handsome moron before her. There were so many words to describe his sweet stupidity that she just chose not to say any at all. Well, except for a few.

With a gentle hand, she caressed the side of his face with a compassion only a pregnant fiancée could give while shaking her head.

"You baka...How come all of your decisions have to be so contradicting?"

"Forgive me if I made a decision that affected you so deeply."

Rangiku sighed softly before leaning down to his face, stricken with guilt and wiped the look clear off of him with a single, heavenly kiss.

"You do so much for me. So much. I don't know whether to kiss you again or scream at you for this."

Byakuya's lips curved slightly at the corners while he softly rubbed at her stomach. Could a woman be more extraordinary? More compassionate and more gorgeous? He didn't think not a single one could compare to her. She was the complete opposite of him yet their chemistry was undeniable and strong, eternal. The sun to his sky, the sakura blossoms to his tree.

His everything.

"I would much prefer you kiss me, darling."

Rangiku granted his wish with an onslaught of soft, pouty lips. Byakuya didn't want to admit it, but he swore the only reason he wanted to marry this woman was because of her wonderful kisses. When she pulled away, he nearly frowned from the loss of contact with her silken lips but the feeling washed away completely when she gazed at him with dazzling blues that outshone the moon and even the stars.

"Only for the duration of your pregnancy will you remain my fukutaicho," Byakuya clarified as he slowly stood. "The transfer isn't permanent."

"Alright."

He kissed the top of her head then left her to change out of his uniform. Rangiku's mind was swirling with an array of emotions, happiness and puzzlement; anger and content. Only him, a noble of a prestigious clan, would take such drastic measures because of her condition. But why did it have to come at such a high price? Leaving Squad Ten?

_Toshirou...Gods, what will I do without him? He's like a little brother to me. Who else will let me go on hour long breaks? Take as many naps as I want? I don't know if Byakuya will be as good a taicho as Toshirou is to me._

But everything was done and she couldn't change it. For the rest of the week, she would have to savor her last days as a fukutaicho of the Tenth Division.

"Rangiku, are you coming to bed?"

Byakuya was already in the bed, a book in his hands and a pair of reading glasses supported on the bridge of his nose. She didn't really know how long she had been thinking like she had. Rangiku was practically still in uniform and her beau was changed and in the bed.

"Yes, koibito..."

_I love him. But do I really want to become his fukutaicho?_

* * *

**A/N:** Woah. What the hell is wrong with Byakuya? Talk about impetuous acts. Rangiku, the new lieutenant to Squad Six? Hell no. What do you think? Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
